Sakura High
by Kiuku
Summary: Rei Kon is a new student and has decided he want nothing to do with anyone. Yet that male student at the eight floor is someone he can't help but find intriguing.
1. Chocolate Mousse

Welcome, welcome to this story! It takes place under nowish in a highschool that is placed somewhere between Japan and a black hole that doesn't exist! :D If you wish to skip the oh so annoying AN skip to the line devider! I really didn't know what to name this story so I just named it after the school xD Would you like a more complete summary of the story I'll put it in next chapter ^^

- In this story there is no beyblade and no bit beast so therefore no Biovolt (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) so Kai and them aren't exactly the same but I tried to keep the important parts of their personalites.

- This will be a usual Highschool story with my own twist so if you're looking for something short, funny and heartwarming you should go somewhere else! I'm not saying this is a tissue story but I tried to make everyone in this story like realistic people because that was part of the request. I know I failed with that but my point is that every person has their backstory.

- This is school, so there will be groups/gangs/clicks/popheads here and you might be offended somehow by the way I write things. Hatemails will be given out as free tissues :3

- There will be time skipping in this story because I ain't writing about math class or something like that. Also, this chapter is on speed because I wrote it that way. The speed will slow down and you'll get to know more details about the students as families, home, grades and whatevers later.

- There will be mentioning of cruel things; Death, Rape, Childabuse and so but there will be no grapic descreption. Just so no one complains about that.  
Ah, I almost forgot! Some things in this story I leave out on purpose. Remember that.

No warnings for **this** chapter except for the speed thing. Let's get this shit ruulling shall we? I don't own Beyblade... OHH I forgot! XD This is a yaoi story.

* * *

It was when Max walked into the classroom he noticed something was different. When he walked to his desk he saw what it was, he had another desk right next to his. He found that very strange because he had always been sitting alone in the back of the classroom. If someone was told to sit next to him the person often changed seats after some days or right away because being around Max would destroy that person's reputation.  
Max wasn't popular in his school, he was a target for bullying. But he tried his hardest not to let people break him down, always stay positive and cherish the friends he had.  
So when he saw the extra bench he was first happy that there would be a new student but knew he shouldn't let it go to his head, the new student would obviously not want to hang with him and change seat when he or she found out Max was bullied.

He sat down next to the window and began to unpack the books he needed for the lesson.  
The rest of his classmates walked inside the classroom, chatting and laughing. Max never understood what they had against him, he was always nice towards everyone while trying to keep his grade a little above average.  
Max picked up his phone and texted one of the few friends he had in the school. His friend's name was Tyson.

When Tyson received the text he was busy running towards the school. He could see the gray building so close and picked up the speed. His grandfather would be very mad if he was late again.  
Tyson wasn't very popular in the school either but he had a big brother that could make any man run for their lives. Therefore he wasn't bullied as hard as his friend Max.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud as he heard the school bell ring. He would be late for class.

Inside the school building, on the same floor as Max but a different classroom, there was a girl named Hilary standing and chatting with her friends.  
Hilary wasn't popular either and often teased for her lack of skills as a women, but she grew a thick hide and can handle the bullies by herself. Sometimes she defend other people, that's how she befriended Max and later Tyson.

"Hilary, are you eating lunch with us?" Kenny, a classmate and friend, asked her.

"Sure, but that pig better grow some table manors soon!" She complained and her classmates laughed. Tyson growing table manners was, is and probably forever will be impossible.  
When the teacher walked into the classroom everyone sat down and greeted him.

Two floors above them there was a male student sitting on a windowsill. He could see Tyson running to get on time and behind him his friends laughed quietly. Their class had been dismissed because the teacher was sick.

"That Granger never learn," the one with red hair said and smirked. His name was Tala, standing by his side was a white haired male student whose name was Bryan.

"Hn," the male on the windowsill say. His name was Kai and he's famous for not talking so much but glaring at people.

Those three were considered the hottest, scariest and coolest group in the school. They didn't talk much with other students but they weren't mean to students that didn't bother them.

One floor down there were a group students in the cafeteria chatting. Some of them belonged to the same class as the trio upstairs, others were just skipping class.  
The important people in this group are; Michael, Ming-Ming and Enrique. They were seen as the rulers of the school.

Michael and his friends pushed people down and were feared all over the school, resulting in his popularity.  
Ming-Ming was a rich girl and she liked to play with people, she was popular because she could brake any friendship and all the girls were jealous of her.  
Enrique was a romantic, clumsy and nice person that was actually liked and it was a mystery why is was with Michael and the others.

After class Max would go down to the cafeteria and wait for Tyson that finished his class later. While he waited Michael would walk up to Max and demand money or drag him somewhere else and punch him. If Max was lucky Tala might walk by and stop them but Bryan didn't like Tala meddling in other people's business.

Kai would sit on the windowsill alone and eat the lunch be bought from the cafeteria, then someone might confess to him and he would shake it off.

They didn't know just one little thing could mess everything up, maybe even make it better. They didn't know it until it was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Story Begins~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're eating with us today, right?" Hilary asked with a smile. Max didn't knew what to reply, he was planning on eating with his friends the day before but Michael cornered him before lunch.

"Yes, I'm sorry about yesterday but something got in my way!" Max tried to explain with a smile. He didn't want Hilary to worry about him.

"Would that someone be Parker?" Hilary's fist clench and her voice was filled with rage. Max was about to calm her down when he heard low voices.

"I don't know, he must be a new student," Max could hear his classmates discuss in the doorway.

"I'll be going to my own class, see you for lunch!" Hilary said and walked the other way. Max wanted to go to his bench and sit down but his classmates were blocking the door.

"Eh, sorry, I need to get inside.." He apologized with a smile. Irritated eyes looked back at him.

"Why? Class hasn't started yet!" One girl with light-pink hair said and they blocked the doorway even more.

"Well I.. I just.." Max stuttered and tried to think of something to say.

"Don't block the door!" They heard the teacher say and everyone hurried inside. Max took a deep breath. Just another normal day for him.

"He's so hot," Max heard some girls giggle. He tried to shut his hearing off.

"Everyone sit down," Max looked up so he could sit down by his bench. But it was impossible for him to sit down on his regular seat. There was a person in the way. A student to be precise.

The long, raven black hair was the first thing that Max noticed. It was fixed in a low ponytail with a thick, red band. It could be a female student but the student was wearing the male uniform so Max came to the conclusion it was a male student.  
His uniform was a little sloppy and he was looking through the window so his face couldn't be seen.

Max draged out his chair but there was no reaction from his new classmate. Usually Max would sit by the window but he didn't have the guts to ask the new student to move. He had an aura that said 'Stay the hell away.'

"I can't believe he has to sit next to _him_," a female classmate spat out and glared at Max. He gulped and looked down at his desk.

"Could I have everyones attention," the teacher said and the classroom went quiet. "We have a new student in our class. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The man suggested with a polite smile.

The black haired student looked at the teacher and stood up. Every female in the class gasped and even some of the males looked impressed.  
Max could see his face is perfection, he was tall and seemed muscular too. It wouldn't take long for him to change desk.

"My name is Rei Kon and I just transferred here," he said with dark voice before sitting down again.

"So cooool!" The girls squealed and the teacher corrected his glasses.

"Now then, pick up your books!" Rei was slow picking his books up and Max couldn't help but stare at him. It was like staring at perfection.  
Rei looked up at him and Max felt his face heat up. He quickly turned his attention to the teacher and acted as if nothing happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~Later~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Class dismissed," the teacher said and the students packed their stuff. After that it was time for lunch and everyone was eager for a long brake. Max in particular since he had been quiet the whole lesson.  
He discovered fast Rei doesn't like to talk. When they had their short brake he ignored everyone that tried to talk with him and glared at the students that still insisted on having a conversation. However that didn't make him less liked, it made him more cool according to the female students.

Rei walked out of the classroom and continued with his former behavior. Max hurried up the stairs and could see the raven-haired student behind him walk with fast and tall steps to get away from their classmates.

"You could eat with me and my friends!" Max suggested when the new student was on the same step. Rei stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't do well with other people," Max was startled that he got a full sentence out of him. He quickly made his brain work and tried to think of something so the new student might start liking him.

"Everyone is eating in the cafeteria that has lunch now but there is a big windowsill on the eight floor where you can eat by yourself!" He said and smiled. There was a moment of silence before Rei nodded.

"Thanks," he said and continued to walk up the stairs. He didn't smile but Max felt very happy he earned a thanks! Happily he continued to the cafeteria, unaware that he forgot one particular detail about that windowsill.

Rei walked up to the eight floor and continued left down the corridor. The window could be seen from the stairs and when he reached it he let out a deep breath.

"Freaky girls.." He muttered and sat down. There were some students on the eight floor but they didn't stare at him like his classmates did.

He unwrapped his lunchbox and the smell of barbecue made his mouth water. He leaned to the side of the window and placed the lunchbox on his thighs.  
The sun was warm and he found the place rather cozy. He made a mental note to try and eat on that windowsill everyday to avoid other students.  
After some minutes he closed the box and put it on his right side. He took his bottle of milk and opened it.

"That's a lot of hair," he heard someone remark but decided to ignore it. He drank the milk in a matter of seconds before placing the empty bottle in the lunchbox.

"What are you doing?" A dark voice asked behind him. Rei turned around and faced a male student that was about the same height but it was hard to determinate because he was sitting down, his hair had two tunes of blue and his uniform was slightly sloppy.

"Disturbing your peaceful way of living somehow I presume," he responded with bored voice. He was already very tired of people and had two classes to go after lunch and this guy made his temper worse.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked in mocking tone but Rei could see that he had doubt in his eyes.

"You're the owner of the windowsill?" Rei answered with a question. The other student smirked as response and nodded. In his right hand Rei saw a sandwich and in the other a juice. He could see they were bought at either the cafeteria or a grocery store.

"Sorry to disturb your peace," Rei said and grabbed his lunchbox. He felt the other student eye him but he didn't say anything more so Rei ignored it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Later~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The second part of school was the same as first, Rei sat quietly in his seat with an aura that say 'I hate everyone of you.' And if his classmates still dared to talk with him his aura changed to 'Shut the hell up.' The only person he didn't glare as much at was Max and a girl in the class that was also bullied.

Max thought Rei was a tough guy that would be like Michael but as the day went by he decided that Rei hated everyone.

"Class dismissed! Don't forget your homework," the last lesson ended and Max admitted he knew as much about Rei as he did in the beginning of class. But he was determined to somehow befriend this strange, hateful, scary person.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~Next Day~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Morning Rei! Are you eating with me and my friends today?" Rei ignored the girl and sat down on his seat.

Max has understood he does know some things about Rei after just one day. Rei hates people, Rei hates to talk, Rei hates when people look at him... Rei simply hates everything.  
As he sat down he noticed the hairband Rei had was a golden color instead of red. Also, his hair smelled like girls shampoo. Maybe because Rei had that long hair he wanted it to smell nice?

"Good morning," Max said with low voice. His classmates glared at his back. He shivered and looked at the board.

"Yah right.." Max almost jumped of his seat and looked at Rei. It seemed the raven-haired teen didn't realize he said that out loud.

"Attention!" The teacher said with angry voice and everyone looked at him. Except for Rei that hid behind his books and rest his head against the table.

During that lesson Max learned two new things about Rei. The first being Rei falls asleep easily. The second being Rei's neck can make sounds like a string of firecrackers on Japanese New Year.

"Class dismissed!" The schedule for students in first year was the same everyday with the exception of Gym class on Thursdays.  
They started in the morning with a 150 minutes long class, then they had lunch, then two 70 minutes long classes with a 10 minutes brake between.  
So when Rei feel asleep for 130 minutes he woke up and felt very out of it. It took time for him to understand he was in school and he had to hurry if he wanted to eat lunch before the bell rung.

Max walked out of the classroom but stopped in the corridor to count his money. His dad didn't have time to make lunchboxes for Max everyday but gave him enough money to buy food when that happened.

"Oy Tate, that's all you got? Are you poor?" One of his classmates said and laughed before walking off.

"Max! Can I eat with you?" A girl from his class with glasses asked with a shy smile. Her hair was short and orange and her glasses were big and round.

"Sure Emily!" Max answered with a smile and she walked after him. He was a little surprised because Emily often ate with Mariah, a girl in Tyson's class.

"Hilary is eating with you?" She asked with hopeful voice. He understood her, eating with only guys couldn't be so fun for a girl.

"Well yah but.." Max voice fade out when he see who was waiting at the seventh floor for him.

"That took you long enough, I was beginning to think you forgot all about me!" Micheal's voice echoed and Emily stop behind Max.

Rei, that was late out of the classroom, took his lunch and continued up to the eight floor. He would have lunch at that windowsill again. That other student might get angry or whatever but Rei had decided_ that_ will be his lunch spot.

When he reached the eight floor he saw the other student already sitting there but walked over anyway.  
In complete silence he sat down on the right side of the windowsill and unpacked his lunch. This time it was just pasta salad but the lemon smell made his mouth water again.

The other student glared at him and was about to object several times. But when he noticed Rei was quiet and minding his own business he did nothing. Instead he inspected the raven-haired male student.  
His hair was very long for a guy but he was tall and muscular so there was no mistaken him for a girl. He also ate fast. Very fast. Like he was afraid the food would disappear if he didn't eat it under two minutes. Even so he still had good eating manners, unlike the pig in the cafeteria.

"Kai," he suddenly said without fully understanding why. The other student looked up at him and Kai was almost taken aback by his appearance. His face was perfection and his eyes had a very intriguing amber color.

"I just thought that if you plan on coming here everyday you should know my name," Kai tried to explain himself and cursed inside. How could another male student make his brain stop working?

"I'm Rei," he said before turning attention back to his food. Kai tried to think of something so Rei would turn his head back up. But he knew the reason Rei sat on the windowsill was because he didn't want to be with people, talking might make him sit somewhere else. Kai decided to stay quiet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~Later~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Rei enter the classroom later he overheard whispers about someone in the class.

"I think Tyson from the other class helped him home," a girl from his class said to another. He sat down on his seat.

"Everyone settle down!" A female teacher walked in and everyone in the class sat down. They didn't stop whisper tho and Rei couldn't help but wonder what happened that made everyone so jumpy.

"Now let's start the class," the teacher said and everyone opened their books. Rei wondered what happened with Max because he wasn't on time but he didn't ask anyone.

The day continued and there were no sign of Max. But after the last lesson for the day a female student with brown hair walked up to the teacher. Rei was purposely last out of the classroom so none of his classmates would try to accompany him.

"Rei," the teacher called his name and he looked at her. "Would you mind giving your notes of the class to Hilary?" She asked with a polite smile and pointed at the female student. He didn't respond but packed his book up again, found the right page and gave it to Hilary.

"I want the book back," he said and walked out. Hilary watched his back with an angry face.

"That was impolite!" She said to the teacher that made a sad face.

"Rei Kon is a special student," the teacher said with a deep sigh.

"Oh, I understand. Bye Miss Fletcher!" She waved and walked out of the classroom. This new student Rei Kon was mysterious but he did lend his notebook to her without even asking why so he had to be a nice guy. That's what Hilary thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~Next Day~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Max sat down on his seat and looked at his left. Rei wasn't so early as usual. Or maybe he usually was late and the first two days had just been to create a good impression?

"Oh my god look at his hair!" One of the girls squealed and Max looked up. Rei was standing in the doorway with his eyes on something in the corridor. He hadn't made his mind up about going in to the classroom.

"Shouldn't he change bench soon?" One of the guys whispered and other agreed.  
Rei decided to walk into the classroom and moved with fast steps to sit down next to Max. He pulled out his chair harsh and almost smashed his bag on the bench.

"Something happened?" Max asked with low voice. Rei packed his books up and started creating his barrier for the first lesson.

"My notebook," he muttered and Max hurried to go through his bag.

"How did you know I had it?" He asked and handed it over.

"Because you weren't here and Hilary doesn't go in our class," Max noded slowly. That was the first time he heard Rei say someones name.

"I wasn't feeling good so I went home," Max said with a smile. Rei placed his head on his desk.

"Whatever," he said and adjusted his position slightly. Max sighed, of course Rei wouldn't care about why he was absent. But he did lend out his notebook and they had been a great help.

"Attention!" The male teacher said. Rei muttered something under his breath and Max was thankful he couldn't hear what.  
The class went on in normal pace until Rei woke up before it ended. Max stared when his back and neck cracked. Luckily everyone else was talking so much no one heard it that time either.

"Today will be your first gym pass!" Max tried to make it sound positive. Rei didn't fall for it.

"I don't have gym class," he responded and began to take short notes from the board.

"Why not?" Max pushed his luck and asked. Rei hadn't glared at him yet so it was a good sign.

"Class dismissed!"

"I despise it," Rei explained while writing.

"Oh," Max said and looked at Rei's handwriting. Even when he rushed it was perfect. "Why despise and not hate?" Max pushed his luck further. Rei stopped writing and looked up at Max.

"Hate can go away," he responded and Max thought he could see a small smile before the teen disappeared fast out of the classroom.  
Max didn't understand what Rei meant. He had only known Rei for three days but it seemed that Rei hated everyone around him. _Hate can go away. _Maybe Max had to make Rei stop bunching him together with everyone else before trying to befriend him or something like that?

Rei almost rushed up the stairs but refused to admit it had anything to do with Kai. He was just very hungry. It's not like he wanted to see Kai or anything like that.  
He sat down on the windowsill at the left side. He was the first one there so he could choose however he wanted because he didn't care where Kai wanted to sit!  
When he was about to open his lunchbox he noticed it was the wrong color. His lunchbox had a metallic color and the one in his lap was light pink and had a round shape.

"Damn it.." He muttered and was to busy thinking if he should eat it or not he didn't notice Kai sat down on the right side of the windowsill.

"Stupid idiot.." Kai looked up fast but saw Rei was talking with himself. Probably without realizing it too.

"What happened?" He asked and the younger teen almost jumped by the voice. Rei looked at the plastic-wrapped sandwich in Kai's hand.

"How much for one of those?" Kai looked at the sandwich and at the lunchbox in Rei's lap. He was about to answer when a tall shadow approached them.

"So this is why you're avoiding to eat with us," a dark voice made Rei look up.  
The person the voice belonged to was a male student with red hair, he seemed tall but not so muscular and his ice-blue eyes were inspecting Rei.

"You have a pink lunchbox," the new person stated and inspected Rei further.

"And you have two eyes but I don't see how that fact is taking us anywhere," he answered with narrowed eyes. Kai looked at the two teens and held in a chuckle.

"Tala, why are you here?" The redhead recovered from what Rei said and turned his attention towards Kai.

"I'm your best friend and you act like you don't want me here!" Tala pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not an act, I simply don't want you here," Kai responded and Rei saw how a dark shadow creeped over Tala.

"Do you like chocolate?" He asked out of the blue and Tala was almost taken aback.

"Maybe. Why?" He asked and glared at the raven-haired teen. Tala could see Rei looked good but was less affected than Kai and other people because he already had someone he liked.

"Can you eat this?" He opened his lunchbox and Tala stared at the cake slice. It was dripping chocolate and cream with strawberry slices on it.

"Seriously?" Rei nodded and Tala snatched the lunchbox of his hands.

"Why did you give it to _him_?" Kai failed to suppress the jealousy in his voice.

"Didn't know you wanted it," Rei responded with a small smirk and got up. Kai pushed his jealousy down and looked at his back when he left.

"I like him," Tala said with a wide smile.

"Just shut up and eat your fucking cake!" Tala hummed a little.

"You should be nicer, thanks to me you have reason to go and see Rei in class later today, or tomorow if you're scared," he said and pointed at the lunchbox. "Have to return this!" He continued with his humming and finished his cakeslice.

* * *

Voila. If you say nothing happened in this chapter I'll wack your head because in just one chapter I introduced like every character and got Rei to meet Kai. Pheew XD  
Oh btw, I'm sorry for my spelling and lazyness in the ANs but the story feels more important xP  
Now then, let's see here... How to make you want to read this story... I dunno, if you want to stick around for more chapters do so! Next chap will be up in like a week I hope. Depends on the internet but I do plan to update this fic once a week. Review please! If you don't this story won't be updated. So click that nice little review thingie down there...

Max: Cookies are appreiated!

Kiuku: Nonono! You're supposed to _stay _over in _that _story!

Max: ... But cookies..

Kiuku: This is a serious story and if you're here it will make the AN all weird... Sshoo! *Runs after Max with a broom*


	2. Devil's Cake

I don't understand why I wrote the last chapter in present. It's hard to write that way and I don't get what went through my head. So I'm changing it, cause it's easier to write in past term. I'll be re-writing the first chapter soon as possible. I just want to get this new chapter up.  
Holy baloony, can't believe people liked this story. Well actually I can because I'm awesome and I write awesome story's with terrible grammar. *Cough* I do appreciate people pointing that out and I will go on my hunt for a BETA reader if this chapter isn't good enough, ke? I haven't found one yet cause I've been busy flunking school. I hope you're not to mad and still want to read this story xD  
Now, I'm writing a note to everyone that reviewed the first chapter here but after that I'm just gonna thank everyone in name for reviewing. But this chapter took so long you deserve something special!

Black wolf-kot; I'm afraid to say to much but yes, it had a deeper meaning!

Nazrita; Thank you! That was my goal and I'm so glad I raised so many questions. Cause I love torturing people with questions.

Hubbafubba; Sorry you had to wait longer than a week =( I hope this chapter answer some of your questions!

Riyuwithoutthe.M xD; That made me laugh XD Tbh I haven't read the manga (I live in a country where manga is like a rare but delicious fruit) so I'm proud to say I made his character myself!

aishiteru ayu; Good! KaiXRei is the best there is!

Anon; Thank you, it means a lot when you put it like that! I'm hunting a BETA reader at this moment! :-)

Rangerapprentice; I made you read this story too! Or maybe you read this first... Anyway.. I hope your toe is alright now! After like a month.. Sorry for late update, again x) Oh, I never think a review is annoying. No matter how strange/random/fluffy it is!

KaiHiwRayKon; I love that my readers from my other story are here too :3 Thank you!

KedakaiOkami; I was really worried about that part so *pew* Glad it was approved! :D

Ma; Yaah, Kai is a funny person. But Rei isn't in denial! He is so not going there to eat lunch with Kai. Right? o.O"

Max: Thanks for the cookies! I love them :3

* * *

Everyone in school cheered for Friday like always, but for others Fridays were different. This Friday in particular was more of a torture for poor Max that was in pain from gym class the day before. It had been various ball sports and Max became a moving target for his classmates. It wasn't until Tyson started throwing balls around like a crazy man the other students stopped.

Rei didn't say anything about the situation and more quiet than usual, not that anyone could tell.

"Class dismissed!" Miss Fletcher said and everyone rushed up from their seats. Rei wasn't an exception. Max saw his raven-haired classmate disappear like smoke. He really liked that windowsill Max guessed.

"Tate! Your friend Tyson hurt my buddy yesterday during gym!" A classmate screamed and slamed his fist on Max's bench.

"But you... He didn't mean to!" He changed his mind, not wanting to upset his classmate further. If he just agreed and apologized they had to go away. Right?

"He still did it! Now we're a man short for practice!" He had no idea what practice his classmates were talking about but it had to be a teamsport. He was never included in those things.

"I'm sorry!" A blonde male student grabbed Max by his collar and dragged him up from his seat.

"You better be!" His fists clenched and Max panicked. He tried to break free but at the same time he doesn't want to start hitting his classmate.

"I need to borrow Max. The principal wants to see him," a calm but yet scary and dark voice said from behind the group of people. None of them dared to question what Rei just said.

"Your lucky day shrimp!" The student let go of Max that almost crawled to Rei's side. Without saying anything else the raven-haired teen leaved the classroom with Max behind.

"What does the principal want with me?" Max asked. Rei's eyes were focused on the stairs and his body was tense.

"Nothing," he responded and Max almost stopped walking. The principal didn't want to see him, Rei lied! Rei saved him! He knew he shouldn't let it get to his head but no one ever did something like that. Not even other new students, did Rei know how much this would affect his reputation? Another realization hit Max, Rei doesn't care about his reputation. He hates people, why would he want to be popular?

"Thanks a lot," he was beginning to understand how Rei was thinking. But he still didn't know if he could call Rei a friend.

"Whatever," they walked down the stairs and Max couldn't help but notice less people were glaring at him when he walked with his classmate.

"Were you the nice kind of popular in your former school? Going around and saving people like a superhero? Because that was so nice of you, saving me I mean. Thanks again," Max said with a huge smile but the other teen didn't respond.

"Hey, aren't you eating on the eight floor?" He asked when they reached the sixth floor. It wasn't so many students in the cafeteria but Max could see Tyson wave to show he got seats while Hilary tried to make him sit down. Max signaled he was just buying food.

"Who's that student next to Max?" Tyson asked while rubbing his head. Hilary punched him hard so he would sit down.

"Rei Kon. He's new in Max's class," Hilary said and Kenny looked up from his laptop. Computers were forbidden in school except for special cases. Kenny and a few other students hade dyslexia and therefore they were allowed to have computers.

"Rei Kon, started this Tuesday even though normally a new student starts on Mondays. He's from China, has average grades but no information about his former school can be found," Kenny said while looking at his laptop.

"Stop that chief, it's creepy!" Indeed, Kenny had information about every student on his laptop. Hilary agreed with Tyson, creepy.

"See you in next class!" Max said and Rei nodded. He got one sandwich and orange juice for lunch, not enough to get him filled up but enough for him to make it through the day.

"Bye," he responded before leaving. He didn't know if Kai was still there, buying lunch took some time. The saving Max did too, why did he do that? He made up his mind about not trying to befriend anyone at this new school and yet here he is befriending two people at once! Shouldn't he stop it?

"Great you're here! This is yours," a wild red-haired student appeared and showed a pink lunchbox in Rei's arms. He almost dropped it out of surprise but managed to balance everything.

"Thanks for cleaning it," he said while trying to switch hands so his sandwich wouldn't get mashed.

"The cake was delicious. Whoever made it is an excellent baker," Tala said and smiled slightly. Rei nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell them you said that. Now I have to eat," Tala nodded and moves out of the way so Rei could go to the windowsill. To his surprise Kai was still sitting there, his eyes fixed on something happening in the schoolyard.

Rei sat down on the left side. He followed Kai's gaze to the ground. He couldn't see very good but it looked like a group of students were gathered. He couldn't see exactly what they were doing either and tried to focus more. It looked like a group of people versus another group of people. No, that wasn't it.

"Shit.." Rei put his hand on the window. Kai was eating his lunch, uncaring about what was going on between the other students.

"Hey Kai. I just heard that our teacher for English is still sick and they didn't find a substitute for her. We quit for the day!" Kai looked at his friend in disbelief. Why couldn't they have been informed of that earlier?

"We can go to my place and slack while waiting for Bryan to quit," he suggested, finishing his sandwich. Tala nodded and was about to say something when he noticed how Rei was hugging the window to see what was happening on the ground below them.

"We should wait for _that _to finish tho," Kai said and pointed down. Tala moved closer and looked down. He couldn't recognize the students from where he stood but it didn't matter. It was always the same student at the same time everyday.

"What's going on down there?" Rei asked. His voice wasn't harsh anymore and his face blank.

"Just the everyday bullying, you know?" Tala said with a heavy sigh. Rei sat down normally but still looked down on the students. Yes, Rei knew much about bullying.

"No one is going to help him?" He questioned and threw away his sandwich in the nearest trash can. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"No," Kai answered and took a sip from his juice. He was watching Rei's every move, the younger teen was tense and his eyes didn't leave the students.

"The teachers will react soon enough," Tala said but Rei wasn't listening.

The targeted student was taking punch after punch, he couldn't defend himself. The only reason they were doing it was because he was different, not one of them. Somehow that was a good enough reason for students to beat someone down until they couldn't move anymore. Punch after punch while other students just stand and watch. They wouldn't stop it or get the teacher because they didn't want to be the one that's targeted.

~~~~~After class~~~~~

"Rei! What's your plans for this weekend? Want to met up with me?" Rei glared at the female student as response and packed his stuff. What happened earlier with Max and that other student during lunch put him in a very bad mood.

"What about me and my friends?" Another female student suggested. Max felt sorry for Rei, he doesn't like his popularity at all.

"Move," Rei ordered with his chilly voice. He thinks it's amazing how after four days they still try to talk with him. Can't people get a hint?

Suddenly Max feel Rei grab his shoulder. His first reaction is to scream and try to run but Rei isn't hurting him so he decide to do none of that.

"I'm going home with Max so I would appreciate it if you could be quiet and let us go," at this the whole class went silent. Max felt himself being pushed forward by Rei like a shield until they were out of the classroom.

"So what's your plans for this weekend?" Max asked and tried to ignore the death-glares his classmates were sending him. He knew what Rei said was so their classmates would leave him alone but it still made him a little happy.

"Work. What about you?" Rei answered in normal conversation tone. He didn't seem mad anymore and his face had a bored expression again.

"Why do you work on weekends?" Max asked but only got a shrug as answer. "I'm meeting with friends, then studying. You're welcome to join in if you want!" He said fast to avoid silence. They had some stairs to go and he didn't want to ramble all those steps.

"No," his 'no' isn't as hard as it was to his classmates but Max was still disappointed. Then again he suspected Rei would say no. He must have other friends that are way cooler.

"Ah, I know I already said this but thank you. For saving me," Max smiled again. He knew what his classmates would have done if Rei hadn't saved him.

"Stop saying thanks. It feels like I did something special," Rei said and Max thinks he's being modest but at the same time it feels like something else.

"You did. Not many people in our school stand up for other students," Max explained and his smile drops a little. Rei's eyes narrow.

"People shouldn't behave like that. What I did was normal," Max blinked at that statement. Then he chuckled and smiled again.

"You sound like an old friend of mine. Until they got to him," silence fell into the air but it's not uncomfortable. It's just that they were being followed by a group of female students and didn't feel like talking with eavesdroppers stalking them.

They reached the third floor and continued in silence towards their lockers keeping an eye on the group that was stalking them.

"See you on Monday. Have a nice weekend!" Max said as Rei continued to walk towards the school toilets on the third floor.

"Same," he responded and disappeared around the corner. Max didn't wait, he knew Rei wanted to walk alone. He had to meet up Tyson anyway, that lucky bastard finished school earlier!

~~~Later~~

"No! Why are they going there? That's so stupid! Has this woman ever watched horror movies?" Max yelled and hid behind a pillow.

"They haven't even gotten there yet!" Tyson explained with a loud voice and stuffed his face with popcorn.

"All hail to Tyson's English!" Tala said. A pillow hit him hard in his face and he counter attacked with chips.

"Stop that! You're not children," Hilary lectured them while Max crawled behind everyone's back to avoid the TV. "Now let's watch the movie," she sat down on the floor beside Tala with a new bowl of chips. "Wait, why are we watching _this _movie now? We were supposed to wait until Max and Kenny fell asleep!" She sighed in defeat.

"What is _he _doing here?" Tyson asked and pointed at Tala. Max peaked out from their backs.

"I invited him because he's the only person that isn't afraid!" He then hid under the carpet again.

"Wise choice!" Kenny agreed from the other side of the carpet.

"This is going to be a long night," Hilary said and Tala chuckled. He enjoyed being with Max and the others, they were so easy going and somewhat relaxing to be around.

~~~Same Time elsewhere~~~

Rei took a milk carton and walked towards the cash register. It was getting dark outside but he had to buy milk. Part of his daily routine milk was deadly important and he couldn't possible live a whole weekend without it.

"That will be two-hundred and thirty-one," the cashier said and he handed over the money. He did everything quick and doesn't wait for the receipt.

When he walked outside the chilly wind hit him. He hid his face behind his black hood, his hair falling free on his left side.  
Rei picked up his smaller earphones from his pockets, he didn't like walking around with headphones if he wasn't familiar with his surroundings. He was just about to press the Play button on his phone when he heard something. He couldn't hear what it was and decided to ignore it. He shouldn't meddle in other peoples business. But he didn't press Play and kept alert. It was completely dark outside except from the few street lights that were placed ten steps from each other.

The closer he got to the small road leading towards the park the clearer he could hear it. Muffled voices. The sound of someone being beaten.  
Rei knew better than to go look for it, those people fighting could be drunk or worse. But he still had to walk through the park to get home.

"No!" He heard a scream before someone ran into him. Rei wasn't prepared for it and fell backwards. He dropped the plastic bag that hit the ground next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rei yelled at the person laying on the ground next to him. The milk was pouring out on the ground.

The person didn't answer. Rei could see the person was a he and he had something on his face. Blood. Behind them he heard other people coming closer. Rei should just run away so they wouldn't catch him, he was planning to. But when he saw the person's face and the blood covering it he also saw it was a boy around his own age. He couldn't walk away from that.

"Get up. Up!" Rei ordered and dragged the boy up. He was shaking of fear but walked with Rei and didn't even try to get away.

"Pick up your speed!" Rei tugged the boy's arm and they started jogging through the park.  
The boy didn't understand if the stranger was saving him or planning something else but had no choice but to follow. The stranger's gripped around his wrist was hard. They ran faster than the men behind them and the boy was thankful he at least escaped them.

~~~~~Saturday~~~~~

"This is so awesome!" Tyson said with a grin. Hilary sighed. Of course Tyson thought so, he didn't understand eating so much was embarrassing his friends. Max didn't seem to care though, which made her more irritated.. They were in need of another person, preferably a girl. Tala could be nice to hang out with but he was unpredictable and sometimes disappeared from school for days without even texting. They all knew something was clearly wrong but if they dared to ask Tala would explode or run away so they stopped asking.

"Could we check out the computer store?" Kenny asked and pointed at the store. There was several stores in the mall and not many of them were small, mostly students worked on weekends because the popular stores needed all the help they could get and the payment was fairly good.

"Sure! Let's visit the alien store!" Tyson grabbed Max by his arms and saluted. The alien store can be explained easily; People in the computer store are often smart and tend to talk like smart people leaving lost souls (Like Tyson) very confused and well... lost in the use of computer terms.

"It's not an alien store; you're just too stupid to understand anything!" Hilary explained in a not so nice way. Tyson glared at her and poorly defended himself as they walked inside.

"It's not me that's stupid. It's these nerds that talk alien language! No offense Chief," Tyson added and was completely oblivious to the many people looking at him.

"Sure it is Tyson. Let's just try and keep it low," Max said and smiled at his friend. That's when they noticed how many girls were standing outside the store. They were glued to the window and pointed at something inside the store.

"What are they looking at?" Hilary looked around. There were no celebrities in the store that she could see. What were those girls going on about?

"Judging from what girls usually talk about I'm sure it's him," Kenny pointed in one direction and they turned their heads to see. The person Kenny was pointing at was a staff-member putting stuff back on the shelf. His black hair almost touched the ground and was tied in a low ponytail.

~~~~Monday~~~~

Max stretched and yawned before sitting down. He had been stuck the whole Sunday with homework and he still wasn't done with them. At least the Saturday had been fun. Kenny would disagree though, having his time in the electronic store stolen away.

"There he is! I think I'm going to confess today!" A female student squealed and her friends agree.

"You know he's hanging with Max right? He's probably hanging with the rest of that 'retard' gang too," a male student said with dry voice and his friends chuckled.

"Shut up!" The female student screamed and whacked his head. They didn't think he had any right to judge someone so perfect as Rei Kon.  
Rei walked in and chose to once again ignore what happened around him. His hair was tied in a low ponytail that looked a little rushed. His classmates thought it looked cool but Max wanted to know what made Rei rush. Did he oversleep? Maybe he has a sibling that messed it up?

"Morning!" Max said with a nervous smile. He learned that he should never say 'Good morning' to Rei. Because according to Rei no morning was good.

"Yah. Hey," Rei responded and sat down by the window. He wasn't so cranky for someone that slept late. Maybe he just rushed for another reason.

"How was your weekend?" Max asked with a relaxed smile. It didn't seem like Rei would bash his head in. Could it really be, were they friends? Max didn't know what to think really.

"Stressful," Rei stretched and his back cracked. "Yours?" He asked and did some weird, kinda scary, motion with his neck so it cracked. He sighed and smiled slightly, he had been working on that one all morning.

"Eh, it was good..." Max said, unsure if he should say something about the cracking or not. He decided not to. "The gang watched movies at Kenny's house. Or actually Tyson watched Silent Hill, Kenny screamed, Hilary disappeared, Tala laughed his ass off and I hid in the bathroom," he explained with a laugh. Rei chuckled lightly.

"Was it that scary?" He questioned and watched the teacher that just came in. He was preparing papers and other things for the lesson.

"You haven't seen it?" Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. Everyone had watched 'Silent Hill'. It's one of those famous horror movies.

"I don't watch movies," Rei picked up his notebook and pen. Max was about the ask why Rei didn't watch movies when the teacher coughed.

"Everyone open your notebooks and stop talking!"

~~~~After Class~~~~

"Finally lunch," Max sighed and packed his stuff together in his bag fast. This day be brought a bento and it's good food. He wanted to hurry and eat it before Michael found him.

"Agreed," Rei muttered and took his own bento out. This time it was the right color and had a little note attached to it.  
They walked with each other to the stairs where they usually departed, Rei was comfortable around Max but still didn't like to be around all those other students. Max could still feel something was different with Rei today but he wasn't sure of what.

Rei forced himself up the stairs on the inside, on the outside he had perfect composure and could hear people whisper and girls giggle. What he would give to get away from that and to get home.  
To his surprise Kai wasn't there yet, and Rei thought it took forever to crawl up those stairs.

"Great. I'll just sit here," he said and sat down on the left side. He opened the lunchbox and let out a deep breath in relief. It was the correct food inside the correct box. He started eating and it didn't take long until Kai arrived. Of course by that time Rei had already finished his food.

"Your eating speed is inhuman," Kai's voice wasn't mean. It sounded more like he was stating fact. Or is that mean? Rei wasn't sure yet so he decided it wasn't mean.

"I tend not to think about it," why did Kai say that? Did he think Rei was weird? Why did he care about what Kai thought would be a better question.

"What did you do this weekend?" Kai wasn't good at small talk but he wanted to hear the younger student talk. He knows it might irritate the younger teen but it was worth it to see those amber eyes.

"Mostly work. You?" Rei took a sip from his drink and made a face. To much lemon in the water, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Studied," Kai wanted to ask why Rei would work. He's only 15, why would he have to work? Kai mentally slapped himself, just because Rei went to Sakura High that didn't mean he was a rich and spoiled brat like the majority of students.

"Didn't you hang out with anyone?" Kai asked to try and get his mind off thinking how rich Rei is. Maybe working was just a way for him to have something to do? Or he really needed the money to afford the school. Shouldn't the parents pay that?

"Not really. I find social gatherings a waste of time," he responded and finished his water. Kai nod slightly but he found it hard to believe someone like Rei doesn't spend time with his friends. Kai knew he himself is far from winning an award for 'Most social Guy' but even he thought a whole weekend of just homework is boring.

"How are you planning on escaping the Halloween party?" Kai asked and looked at his sandwich. He had to buy his lunch everyday and envied Rei for having someone that cook his food everyday.

"Halloween party?" Rei asked but didn't sound so interested. Whatever it was he wasn't planning on going. It would be for the best.

The Halloween party was something every student look forward to. The chance to drink like there is no tomorrow, to dress up like tramps and to use the excuse 'Sorry babe, I didn't know which catwoman was you.' Guys could dress up in latex and leather because it's Halloween.  
The first part is in school, the student dress more like goofy ghosts, the school becomes a haunted house and the parents often came. This is the only time everyone was treated like equals in school because it wasn't not Michael and his friends that took care of this event.

Rei walked down the stairs with a troubled head, attending to the first Halloween party in school was a must. It seemed that every student would be there and wouldn't be good for him to stand out. He wanted to stay distant from people but if he was the only one not going to that party people might notice it. It had nothing to do with the fact that Kai was going.

"Hey! Are you Rei Kon?" Another wild students appeared from thin air and surprised Rei. The student was one year older than Rei and had blonde hair, he wasn't that much taller and his uniform was clean and tidy. He had been waiting for Rei to come to the sixth floor a while.

"Yah. Why?" Rei asked and skipped the pleasantries. The blonde student smiled.

"I'm Enrique. I come in peace to tell you that you should rethink your friend choice. Michael will come after you if you're friends with Max," he explained with the same smile on his face. Rei straightened up.

"I couldn't care less what other people think," he responded with cold voice. Enrique's smile disappeared for a second before he laughs.

"I admire your spirit. Take care," he said and hurried up the stairs. Rei looked as he went off and frowned. He had gotten himself in a situation befriending the outcast of the school. Enrique must have been one if the popular students because the girl squealed and waved after him, but why would he warn Rei? Double morality, great.

Rei sat down and noticed Max wasn't in the class yet so he start building his barrier for the lesson. He could hear whisper around him but ignored it.

"Pick up your books!" The teacher ordered but Max still wasn't in his place. Half the lesson pass before he shows up without saying anything.

After a lesson filled with silence and actual studying Max sighed in relief when it end. Rei hasn't asked about Max's absence and wouldn't ask either, he had a feeling Michael was involved. Whoever Michael was Rei wanted nothing to do with him, but his rage didn't want to let it go.

"You missed a big part of the lesson," the teacher said with firm voice. Max looked down on his desk.

"I'll work home," he said and the teacher agreed.

"This next lesson will be a group work so you should work with Raymond to catch up," Max blinked. He couldn't remember anyone named Raymond.

"Sir, I'm from China so it's just Rei," Rei said in a slightly polite tone and the teacher looked surprised.

"My mistake. Well then I'm sure you and Max will work well together," he said and walked away. Max let out a chuckle at the teacher's mistake and how polite Rei suddenly was towards the teacher.

"Could you help me today? You can come home with me or the other way around," Max asked with a smile but Rei looked slightly annoyed.

"I can't today, have to be home early," he said with annoyed voice and packed his stuff. They walked out of the classroom together.

"But if you can tomorrow I could come to your place," he said in normal tone. Max can't help but wonder why Rei didn't invite him but decided to leave that question for later.

"Okay then. How long will you stay? Probably have to ask dad to buy food so it's enough for everyone," Max said and laughed. He had to make his dad buy fast food, no way Rei could eat trash for dinner.  
Rei mentally cursed and his speed slowed down a little. He either had to make dinner and make sure she'd eat it before going to bed or hurry home before dinner time. None of those options were possible unless he planned on teleporting from Max's place.

"I'm not sure," they stopped by their lockers and opened them up. "Could I take your phone number so I can call you later tonight?" Max looked surprised at first but a huge smiley quickly took over.

"Sure! Hand me your phone and I'll add me," he said and reached out his right hand. Rei quickly picked up his phone from his bag.  
It had a gray color and wasn't modern but looked almost new apart from some color losing. When Max added himself he pushed the wrong button sometimes, not being used to this model of phone, and noticed that Rei had very few numbers in his phone. He didn't read the names tho, knowing himself he wouldn't like it.

"Here. If you want I can give you the number to my dad too so your parents can talk with him," Max's dad never found it so important but some parents were like hawks. Hilary's mother for example called every fifth minute to make sure she was still alive.

"No that won't be necessary," Rei said with a faint smile and closed his locker.

* * *

Dum-dum-dum! Okay it's like 2 PM, or AM here... to tired to go English clock. it's 02.45, that's like 3 AM? So I'm tired. Next update won't take this long. I hope. I won't reveal anything about what's to come, that's for you to read! Now press that cool, new and modern review button! :D


	3. Swiss Roll

Wow. I got reviews. I'm like tearing up inside reading this because it makes me feel like I can do something right. Thank you so much; Black Wolf-Kot, Nazrita, Rangerapprentice, KaiHiwRayKon and the others for faving/subscribing :'3  
Mariah was mentioned! Briefly. I didn't even remember it but when I changed the first chapter I saw it. That is all I will say *Afraid to spoil* But I do have smart readers. And Rei/Michael will happen very soon! No, not the pairing. I mean the bashing, I think. The part where the males hit their chests and go **Ugah Bugah Me Strong **and attack eachother. No, I'm not judgmental. But what story would it be if Michael and Rei didn't get in a fight because of ... *Spoiling to much* So I think I'll just be quiet. Ignore my spoilers and read on. Read on I say! Why are you still reading this? Fine, I'll tell you. In the end of the chapter. Because me evil.

I would like opinions on what everyone (Only the important) should wear on the Halloween party. Or something horrible will happen! Well nah, I don't do threats. But it would be nice if you had some idea cause I has no clue.

And holy cow the changed the layout again. I'll be honest and say I hate this. Everything is centered in the middle of the screen, useless =_= Hate it. Hate it. I can't read now 'cause everything is hysflyshblargh. If they don't change this I'll.. well I won't do so much 'cause I want to write and don't know where else to publish my fictions so you can read them xD

Sorry it took some time to get this chap up, I think next will take long too. I want them to be good, long and meaningful. I don't want you to read it and get like "... Soo... Did anything at all happen here?" Tbh I think my AN's is taking up more space sometimes than the story. So I'll just stop rambling.

* * *

Tala opened the fridge. It was nearly empty so finding his juice went quick. He poured himself a half glass and put the juice back in the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Tala tensed up at the harsh voice. He didn't turn around to face the man.

"Eating breakfast," he said and brought the glass to his lips. He wanted to be sure the man didn't say anything else before he drank it.

"Don't try to be wise with me you know damn well what I'm talking about!" The man raised his voice and walked over to Tala.

"No I don't!" He dropped the glass when the man slapped him hard. It crashed on the floor.

"You have no right to raise your voice at me! Clean that mess up!" The man screamed and walked out of the kitchen.

Tala raised his hand and carefully touched his left cheek. He didn't have time to cover it up. He didn't have time to clean up the spilled juice either but had no choice.

He picked up the glass that thankfully for him didn't brake in tiny pieces and placed it in the sink. Then he took some paper to wipe away the juice.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ School ~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tala walked up the last stairstep and sighed. It had been raining and the wind wanted to rip his clothes off. He was cold and wanted to go home. Well he didn't want to go home, he just didn't want to be in school.

"Morning Tala!" Enrique said with a big smile. He was dry, much to Tala's dismay. If he suffered everyone else should suffer too.

"Yah. Sure. Just let me catch my breath," he answered and placed his bag on the floor. It was heavy on his back.

"Buss didn't show?" Enrique asked and picked Tala's bag up. It wasn't heavy for him, but he thought it was very wet.

"Didn't get there in time so had to run to train," Tala answered in one breath. He felt like he ran a marathon and reminded himself to gym at least once a week to build up his stamina.

"Ah," Enrique's gaze shifted to the red mark on Tala's left cheek but he said nothing. "We should go in. Half the lesson already passed," he said and looked at the open classroom door. High voices were heard from it.

"No teacher?" Tala asked and took his bag from Enrique. It was almost dripping wet.

"Substitute. Ran out crying some minutes ago," Tala nodded and tried to figure out why Enrique was so chatty. It was on order from Michael, he figured that much. Question was just why.

"Well that's a shame. Now give me my bag back, I have to fix my hair!" Tala stretched his hand out but Enrique didn't give it back. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Tala repeated with childish voice. It made Enrique laugh loud and he gave the bag back.

"You're too cute for your own good Tala," Tala chuckled and smiled slightly. His morning put him in a bad mode but he had to cover it up.

"See you in a bit," Enrique walked to the classroom and Tala walked to the men's room on the same floor. He looked like a wet dog and he didn't like it.

The door closed behind him and he put his bag on the floor. To the difference of what one would think the toilets were the cleanest thing in school. The cool people found it more interesting to destroys people than school property. It was also the fact that if a student damaged school property the student had to pay for it and the school was rather expensive itself.

Tala splashed warm water in his face and soaked his hands in warm water too. He was so cold, the thin jacket he had didn't help against the wind and rain earlier that morning. Neither did the low temperature in school or that he had no warm clothes to change into.

"Stupid juice," he turned of the water and closed his eyes. He had to try and relax or he would just freeze more. But he wasn't sure he cleaned everything up earlier, if he didn't he was in deep trouble and the redness on his left cheek would seem like a beauty mark.

Tala yelped when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. It was fast and he nearly screamed in surprise.

"You look like a wet dog," Bryan said. His warm breath made Tala shiver.

"I really look that ugly?" Tala sighed and leaned back. Bryan was strong enough to hold them both up even when Tala would jump on him in surprise.

"I would still fuck you if that's what you mean," Bryan smirked. Tala felt warm lips softly kissing his neck.

"You're so insensitive!" Tala screamed at the mirror and wriggled out of Bryan's grip. The door slammed shut behind him and Bryan just stared in disbelief.

"Not again..." He muttered and sighed deeply. It would be a long day for trying to get back on Tala's good side if his boyfriend was in that unforgiving-mode.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Lunch Time ~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tala hurried down the stairs and hoped no teacher saw him run. He had worked really hard with keeping his father in the dark about which school he goes to. Karma had been on his good side for one year, she could hold on two more in Tala's opinion.

"Hey Tala!" A group of female students giggled and waved after him. He smiled back, knowing how much it meant to him when the person he liked didn't ignore his existence.  
He stopped running when he reached the sixth floor. The students from one class under hadn't finished their class, he could hear their talking from the other side of the corridor. It was amazing how such an expensive school sucked so much. At least it gave you good points for studying after.

Tala leaned against the wall and corrected his uniform a little. He had been able to change to a dry one, Enrique had no problem lending out his extra. Enrique was a nice guy that hang with the wrong people. Michael wanted him around so the girls would swarm around them and Enrique had no choise but to obey. The reason to why was a secret that only a handful of people knew about. Two of them were Tala and Max, the third being Michael and the fourth.. the reason Enrique was with Michael's gang.

"Tala!" Max's voice made him look up. "What are you doing here?" Max asked and the two shared a hug. "You smell newly washed clothing," Tala laughed at the statement but choosed not to explain why.

"Are you eating lunch?" Tala asked and looked behind Max. Rei was standing in the hallway with a female student. She had a pink envelope in her hands and was shaking. Her hair was short and light-pink, Tala recognized her as Mathilda. She had confessed to Tala a couple of months earlier, when he said he already had someone she accepted it.  
Rei accepted the envelope and she smiled before walking away. Tala thought it was to quick of her to like Rei, then again Kai already did and they didn't even go to the same class.

"Already got a confession?" Max asked jokingly but Rei just shrugged.

"Rei!" Said person looked at Tala and tried to place him.

"Tala," he said and walked some steps closer so they could talk without students walking between them.

"I need you to agree with me," Tala said with serious voice.

"About what?" Rei wouldn't just agree to something unless there was a valid reason.

"About my relationship with Bryan. Which is why you can't eat with Kai today because he agrees with Bryan. So you have to be on my team!" Rei blinked. He had to understand what Tala meant with 'relationsip'. It didn't take him so long.

"If I agree with you I can't eat lunch at the eight floor," Rei stated and Max chuckled. He knew Tala wasn't used to people saying no. Except Kai.

"If you agree with me I... Wait, you did understand what I meant with relationship, right?" Tala asked to be sure.

"I guess it means you're a couple? Boyfriend and boyfriend. That crap," Rei said and cracked his neck.

"Rei doesn't believe in any relationships," Max explained further and Tala nodded. That would be a problem for Kai.

"If you support me in this I'll massage your neck!" Tala offered but Rei shock his head.

"He doesn't like people touching him," Max explained again. Another bummer for Kai.

"I'll bake you a cake!" Rei shock his head again.

"He bake himself. Alot," Max explained once again and laughed at the hopeless expression Tala made.

"I'll do your homework for a week?" Rei once again schock his head, making Tala happy because he had no energy to do another person's homework.

"He's a straight A," Max explained anyway and Tala blinked. Rei was unbelievable to him. He was so perfect.

"I'll buy you lunch?" Rei pulled out his lunchbox so Max wouldn't have to explain that too. Tala rested his head on Max's shoulder and sobbed.

"He want to know what he has to do to make you support him," Max said and petted the sobbing lump on his shoulder.

"Help me pick a silly costume for the stupid Halloween thing," Rei said with frustrated voice. Tala's head darted up with a big grin.

"Look Max! I made a friend!" Tala hugged the blonde teen tight. Rei smiled slightly and looked down on the ground to hide it. Tala noticed it but said nothing. It was a sweet moment, just what Tala needed after his morning.

The trio walked up the stairs with Tala and Max deep in a conversation about what dry food to buy. When they reached the cafteria and saw the long line Tala decided he would make Rei talk.

"Why are you going to the Halloween party? You don't seem like the party person and you don't even know what to wear," Tala asked and Rei shrugged. He didn't know why he was going himself.

"Everyone from our year has to go. We even have to help with the decorations," Max informed. Tala chuckled, he had forgotten about that.

"I don't remember that," Rei said with a deep sigh. He had no inspiration to help with decorations.

"You were asleep," Max traded his money for a sandwich and they walked over to one of the tables that was far away from other students. Tala thought Rei was a very funny little guy.

"Asleep during class your second week? That's not good," Tala said and laughed a little. Rei opened his lunchbox and sighed, the daily salad was a little boring.

"Oh, he started to sleep in class his second day. Still he follows pretty good, we're actually studying after school today!" Max said with a big smile. Tala looked at Rei with a questioning face and the younger student nodded.

"Well that sounds like fun. You don't happen to have room for a third person?" Tala asked and took a bite of his sandwich. Rei's salad looked a lot more appealing to him than the dry sandwich in his own hand.

"No," Rei answered and drank his water. "I'm only allowed to bring one classmate home," Rei hurried to add when he saw Tala's sad face.

"Ah. I understand. Maybe some other time?" He asked and was happy again. Rei bit his lower lip but nodded. He'd think about it but knew it most likely wouldn't happen.

"What about this weekend? We have to pick up costumes fast anyway. The Halloween party is next week," Max suggested and the other two agreed. "When do you quit work?" He asked and Rei begun to count in his head.

"You work too?" Tala quiestoned with his mouth hanging. He didn't understand how Rei managed it all. Cooking, keeping straight A in class, saving people from bullies and working on weekends.

"I quit around three. But how many will it be?" Rei asked and didn't answer Tala's question, the answer was pretty obvious.

"Well there will be me, Tala, Tyson, Chief, Kai, Bryan... Don't give me that look Tala. We both know you'll work it out before this weekend. You always do," Max said and laughed. Tala put on a grumpy face and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to forgive Bryan so easily.

"Don't bet on it," he said and scrunched the plastic that remained from the sandwich.

"There is a big chance Hilary will come too and she might bring one of her friends with her," Rei nodded slowly. "But we often split in smaller groups once we reach the mall. The girls often disappear to the girl shops," Max hurried to add. He didn't want Rei to change his mind.

"And then we have Tyson that will eat all the food. Kai that will sulk in his lonely corner and Kenny that will vanish in the computer store with the other aliens," Tala added and chuckled.

"Don't be mean now," Max said but couldn't help smiling. That was usually how things went.

"Why does Kai even go with you if he sulk alone?" Rei asked and the table went quiet. Tala cleared his throat and looked around discretly. When he made sure no one would eavesdrop he sat up straight in his chair with a serious face.

"Kai doesn't like to be around so many people, he hates it. He has a good reason but I'm not the one that should tell you that. Even tho he hates being around people he hates being home even more. He does everything to get out of there, so if we meet and he comes with us.." Tala went quiet as two female students walked past them.

"Don't ask about his family," Rei added when they were gone and Max sighed with a sad smile. It was hard being friends with Kai because he didn't want anything to do with people. He never had anyone's back either because he didn't want trouble himself. Max and everybody else in their little group knew something was wrong with Kai's family but no one could do anything. He didn't even talk about it with Bryan or Tala.

"You really choose some complicated friends. I have to get to my class, take care!" Tala gave Max a quick hug and walked off. Rei couldn't agree more with what he said but knew he didn't want to change his mind.

"We should get going too," Max said and they got up from their seats. Their lunchbrakes weren't so long and being late wasn't appreciated.

They walked down the stairs in quick pace and Rei took the opportunity to open the envelope his classmate gave him. He wasn't so intersted in what was written but the student, Rei couldn't remember her name, was shaking from nervosity when she gave him the envelope so he thought he'd read it out of the goodness from the heart. Plus he never gotten one before and it would be fun to read what she thought of him.

"Mind telling me what it say? Or would you rather keep it to yourself?" Max asked and tried to peek. He knew Rei was popular and even older female students wanted to date him.

"I don't care so much but I don't think she'd like anyone else to know. I just don't get it," the letter was handwritten on a white paper so it was easy to read. There was a couple of cute stickers on the letter too and small drawings.

"That's nice of you, to respect her like that. She really worked hard on it. What is it you don't get?" They stopped in front of the door. It was closed and dark inside, the teacher hadn't opened it.

"Why she likes me," Rei muttered and continued reading. The reasons were written in the letter but he had hard time believing them.

"Right, like this is your first time getting a confession?" Max joked but Rei didn't laugh with him. "Wait, you're serious?" Max asked and Rei looked up.

"Yes, I've never got a confession before. Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked while folding the letter and carefully sliding it back in the pink envelope. He knew someone who would have very fun time hearing about it.  
Max looked at him in disbelief.

"Because every girl thinks you're hot. Even some guys would like to date you. Plus you got this mystic aura that everyone just love, then you go and save me from bullies so you're obvisly a nice guy. You're everything a girl would want," Max explained with a sigh. If only he could be that cool.

"Oh," was all Rei could say. Max blinked. He couldn't believe Rei was so absent-minded.

"Don't block the door!" The teacher ordered and they moved out of the way. Max decided not to speak of the letter further. He didn't want to cross a line and make everything awkward when they had to work together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ After Class ~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rei packed his stuff and waited for Max before walking out of the classroom. Like usual he ignored his other classmates, he even ignored the girl that gave him the envelope but that wasn't on purpose. He just didn't know what to do because he didn't want her to start suspecting he liked her too.  
The boys walked down the stairs in silence because of the group behind them. They were being followed by four female students again. Rei was getting very tired of it, he had to think of something so they would leave him alone.

"Wait for me!" They stop at the calling. Max knew the voice so he stopped, Rei stopped because Max stopped. The group behind them stopped too, it didn't look weird at all.

"Tyson!" Max stated with happy voice before his friend attacked him with a hug.

"I missed you buddy! Where have you been?" He asked and noticed Rei after. "Hey! You're Rei aren't you? Nice to meet you, I'm Tyson!" He reached out his hand to Rei with a big grin on his face.

"Likewise," Rei accepted the hand. If it had been someone else that just knew his name he would have walked off but it was Max's friend so Rei figured he should be friendly.

"Where are you guys heading?" He placed himself between them and they walked down the last stair together.

"Subway," Rei said and picked up his phone. He had to call home and warn _her_.

"We're going to his place to study," Max explained when he saw Tyson's confused look.

"Oh speaking of study, I had my math test today!" Rei didn't ask how those two were related.

"How did it go?" Max asked and noticed Rei was fingering his bag. The person he was calling didn't pick up the phone so fast.

"You know we had this weird question about a knight or something like that, he had to storm a castle. So we had the knight on his horse, then 10 meters away there was this wall with a bowman on it," Tyson explained and Max nodded. They didn't have the same tests and Rei just stopped listening.

"God you're slow. I just finished school and we're walking home so we'll be there in 30." Max held the door for Rei that had his hands occupied.

"What? No, we're not walking walking we're taking the subway, you're so funny. Anyway, whatever you're doing just stop doing it."  
They walked out of the school area and Tyson explained how complicated it had been with the knight that had to run 10 meters.

"Because I say so!" Rei ordered in the phone. Tyson chuckled lightly.

"Sibling?" He whispered to Max that just shrugged. He hadn't thought about it before but it did seem likely.

"Because I'm older." Max nodded, it was with no doubt a younger sibling. Or a really good friend.

"Fine, I'll buy your chocolate. Happy?" Rei hang up just in time to catch the last of Tyson's complaining.

"So I put the equation down and he ran 13 meters. I just hope I made it right," Tyson stop when Rei chuckled. It wasn't something he was used to.

"Didn't you just say that there was 10 meters to the wall?" Rei asked and put his phone back in his pocket. Tyson looked dumbfounded at him.

"Crap. Crap. What do I say to Grandpa when he sees it?" Tyson was screaming in frustration. Rei cracked his neck and shrugged.

"Just say your knight used a magic shield and crashed the wall. Simple," Rei said like he was explaining two plus two.

"Dude.. That's brilliant!" Tyson started laughing and dragged Max with him. None of them knew Rei had that kind of humor in him. Rei himself was smiling slightly, he hadn't meant to say that. It just came out because he had been talking with _her._

The new trio got on the subway together and talked for five stations about Tyson's fail in the math-test before he had to get off. Max and Rei had three stations left and those were filled with silence because Rei fell asleep. Max had to poke him every station because he didn't know where they had to get off and to make sure Rei wouldn't fall down on the ground. He was sleeping while standing.  
Max called his dad, telling him which stations they passed until Rei had to drag him out of the train before the doors closed and they went to far.

"How could you let me sleep on the train?" He asked with a yawn. Max laughed lightly and put his phone down.

"I was poking you but you kept growling at me," they walked out of the station and Rei denied that he growled. Max gave up on it and looked around. They were walking in a park and he thought it looked familiar but couldn't remember when he'd been there.

"How long walk is it?" He asked, Max didn't have the energy to walk to far but he didn't want to say it.

"Not so long. It's on the other side," Rei said and Max looked up. He saw high buildings, not sky high but high. He didn't know so many people that lived in apartments so he didn't recognize them easily.  
It didn't take them so long to walk, there was a stair in the middle of the park that led up to the buildings. It ruined the park a little but Max didn't care about that, he was just grateful he didn't had to walk around it all.

Rei unlocked the first door and held it up for Max. It was empty and not a lot of sounds were heard.

"Is it well isolated or are your neighbors dead?" Max asked and walked after Rei up one stair.

"A mix," he stopped in front of a wooden door with the name _Kon _written on it. "Mostly young adults live here, hence the empty playground," he added while unlocking the door. Max walked inside and Rei closed the door behind them.

"Welcome to my place I guess. I don't have guests so I don't know what to do. Let me know if you want something to drink or eat," he said and the two striped of their jackets.

It was warm inside the apartment and it smelled like raspberry. Max also noticed white sneakers that looked to small to be Rei's but he didn't ask. It would be rude and weird for him.

"I could actually go with a glass of water," Max said while smiling. He had waited from the moment he ate that dry sandwich in the cafeteria to drink something.

"Sure. Just sit down or something. Put your bag on the floor," Rei commanded and disappeared in to the next room. It was then Max noticed how empty the room was. He thought it was the living room but it had no TV, he was used to everyone having at least one. There was a black couch facing the hallway. On the floor there was a thick, blue carpet that was very comforting to sit on. By the wall to the right there was a white bookcase with various CD's and books. There was also a photograph on it that Max couldn't help but look closer at.

In the photo were four people, one man and one woman with two children. It was a colorful picture taken outside, the woman was holding her dark hair to make it stop blowing in her face. The man had shorter hair that was standing in every direction, also dark. The children had the same length and raven-black on their hair, same color on their eyes and they were holding eachothers hands.

"Here," Rei said and Max looked up. Rei was holding two glass of water and drinking one of them.

"Thanks. Is this your mom? She looks beautiful," Max said and smiled. Rei glared at the photograph.

"Let's just get working," he said with pissed voice and turned the photograph around. Max swallowed, he'd already made a mistake.

"I didn't mean to offend you or something," Max tried and decided to drink his water before he said anything else that was stupid. Rei took a deep breath and went back to his bored expression.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get working," they packed up their stuff and moved to the kitchen. None of them talked about anything but the assignment for a while. It was a thick tension in the air and it took a long time before Max managed to brake it. When the two were talking again and Rei was his usual tired and bored self Max noticed he threw in some sarcastic comments about the assignment sometimes.

* * *

Oh my god. This is like one day and it's so long... Think I'll be time skipping in the next chapter again. To make it to that halloween party before I turn 80. Did I promise a spoiler up there? I believe I did. My spoiler is: The next chapter will be awesome. If you didn't like this so much because 'lack of action' or something like that you just wait. What I got in store is like... Yes, I have a love for several dots in a row. I just.. love it.  
Don't forget to make me happy and review! :D


	4. Brownie

Thanks for the help on costumes, I have ideas for everyone now!  
Thanks; Rangerapprentice, Mamika, Nazrita, KaiHiwRayKon for reviewing! Thanks for faving and subscribing, makes me glad people like this piece of cr- This lovely story I'm writing from the depths of my heart. Writing about school on your summer vacation. I don't care about Japans schedule these guys are having a free week soon.

Max: You can't. The orders are the story will take place mostly in school and sometimes other places. There will be no week of.

Kyo: ... God I hate it when other people are right.

* * *

The rest of the week Rei's schedule for lunch was drastically changed. Tala refused to eat with Bryan and Rei had promised to be on the red-head's side so there was no sitting on the windowsill and talking with Kai for Rei. When Tala and Rei went to lunch Max followed them, leading very fast to Tyson, Hilary and Kenny joining them. Rei sat in the corner of the table and poked his lunch the first time, not wanting to talk at all. But when Hilary offered to trade food because she was sick of her noodles he agreed happily, even tho his smile couldn't be seen. Rei's silence bothered her at first but she learned that just because he didn't respond that didn't mean he wasn't listening. Except in class where he was asleep most of the time.

"Where are we meeting up tomorow?" Max asked and ate his rice. The night before he and his dad had been able to cook food and eat together again. Buisness was going well again and with Max's grade on the latest math test they had a reason to celebrate.

"Outside the alien shop?" Tyson suggested and drank his juice up. He and Rei ate nearly at the same speed but Rei managed to keep his dignity while eating.

"It's not an alien shop Tyson. And how many will we be?" Hilary glared at Tyson and ate her pasta. She had switched food with Rei for two days and had to admit his food was delicious. It was always a fresh and filling pasta, she couldn't even finish it all before she was full.

"Well there will be us, Bryan and Kai. Maybe you want to invite someone?" Max asked and ignored the glare Tala shot him. Hilary drummed the table and looked around.

"I was thinking about inviting Mathilda and Julia," she responded with a smile. Mathilda was a nice girl that didn't know where she belonged, Julia was a hot-head that hated Ming-Ming more than anything else.

"We could invite Raul too. I think we'll all split up but it's nice to be invited anyway," Tala said with a smug smile and Max almost choked on his rice. He coughed quietly while trying to breath normal.

"Is Raul that short little guy with redish hair in Tyson and Hilary's class?" Rei asked and finished his water. Max felt his face heat up.

"How did you know that?" Hilary asked. She was surprised Rei got in the conversation and even more surprised he knew who one of the students was.

"I heard some older students yell it while he ran from them," came the response that made Tala choke on his water. He made a face and got up from his chair. He had to get rid of the water that was in his nose.

"I'll go help him," Rei said with bored tone and walked after Tala. After all it was his fault, somehow, and he wanted to get away from the social people. Tala didn't seem to mind either and they walked to the men's toilet on the same floor. Tala banged his head on nearest sink and did whatever he could to get the water out of his nose. Rei was just leaning with his back against the wall with closed eyes.

"I don't know," Kai's voice made Rei open his eyes. He'd never met the older student besides from when they ate lunch together. Kai looked directly at Rei, it was hard to miss the long raven hair. After Kai came Bryan with a stern look on his face.

"Speaking of the devil," Bryan said and snorted at Rei that turned his gaze away. Tala was done with his spitting and was trying to find a way out of the room without catching Bryan's attention. It was impossible.

"I thought you hated to eat with people," Kai said and Rei shrugged. There was anger in Kai's voice, or was it jealousy? Rei couldn't decide.

"According to Tala I can't eat with you because I'm on his side in some silly fight," Rei said and looked at Kai. Tala stomped over and glared at Rei.

"It's not silly!" He retorted and avoided looking at Bryan. "I have very good grounds for my arguments so don't call it silly!" He continued and Rei blinked.

"Then why don't you tell me what it's about?" He asked and adjusted his position slightly. Tala snorted and Bryan sighed.

"Bryan is a horny, perverted douchbag," Tala explained in a-matter-of-fact tone before storming out of the room. Rei looked after him and sighed deeply. He didn't understand how he got dragged into other people's problems.

"You should go after him," Kai said and Rei nodded. He left the room and Kai smacked his head against the wall repetdely inside his mind. He just told Rei to leave, how stupid could he get?

"You like him," Bryan stated with a smirk. Kai glared at him and walked out of the room he too, Rei was out of sight so he decided to try and find Max. When Tala was mad he always ate with Max instead, seeing how Rei got dragged in he had to be friends with Max Kai figured.

Once classes started Tala was still mad at Kai so to make sure the other didn't speak with him he placed himself next to Johnny, creating a unbreakable wall between the two former friends. Johnny didn't ask what happened, he didn't wish Tala's rage upon himself and had no reason to talk with Kai. The word got around from class to class and within a heartbeat the whole school knew that Tala and Bryan broke up. It came as a surprise to some people but the most shocked person was Bryan, seeing how he had no memory of breaking up with his boyfriend. Or well, former boyfriend. He couldn't ditch class to talk with Tala either so there was no stopping the rumor getting to Ming-Ming that spread the word to Michael. That would have dire consequences later.

When Saturday arrived Rei had no clue what to expect from the part where he would hang out with everyone during the afternoon, he didn't know what to wear either and cursed himself for not picking clothes the day before. He was so busy with cursing over the fact that he cared how he looked because Max said Kai would be there he forgot the reason he woke up early. Work. Once he remembered work he practically flew out the door.

Once at work Rei noticed he had forgotten his lunch and would have to eat something later, he also noticed he hadn't fixed his hair and that he hadn't fixed clothes to wear after work because he wasn't used to fix that. During his break he quickly made his way to closest store and bought a shirt he could wear later. He refused to walk around with the company logo on his back. It wasn't like he wanted to make a good impression on someone special, like Kai.

When the clock was a couple of minutes after two he changed clothes quickly and was finished just in time to answer Max's call. They had arrived at the mall and looking for a place to eat, Tyson had insisted. They decided a place to meet and Max pointed out very clear that Kai would be there.

Tyson stomped on the ground and complained that Rei wasn't with them yet. He was hungry and his impatience was annoying Kai. Hilary sighed and her friend Julia shot a glare at Tyson.

"You know you can go, right? It's just that Rei didn't eat and neither have I so I thought I would join him," Max said with a smile. Hilary thought about it.

"I want to eat," Tala said and waved his hand a little. Julia chuckled at him and then poked Hilary.

"We can check clothes in the meantime," she suggested and Hilary strongly agreed.

"I don't want to see that pig eat anyway," she answered and glared at Tyson. The two girls walked off and Tala looked after them.

"I wanna buy clothes..." He pouted. Kai rolled his eyes and Tyson looked at him in horror. Tala's way to buy clothes was complex. First he tried the clothes he wanted, then he complained it wasn't the right size, he got the right size, then he stated he was fat and cried in a corner, then he promised to go on a diet to look skinner, then Bryan cornered him and they shared a make out session. Most of the times Bryan skipped all the previous steps and just went for the last one.

"You don't have to buy clothes Tala. You look fine without any," Bryan said. Tala crab walked a few steps away from him.

"Pervert," he muttered and picked up his phone. He and Bryan had sorted things out, kinda. It had involved blood, sweat and tears. Well, the tears were mostly from Kai's side because he had to act like a couple counselor and fix his friend's relationship. The blood and sweat were from Kai's side too. It had taken him his whole Friday to crack Bryan and when he'd done that it took him whole Friday evening to crack Tala. Kai was exhausted and didn't want anything with humans to do but he wanted to see Rei.

"Where should we eat?" A new voice brought Kai out of his trance. Rei was standing a few steps away next to Max. He was wearing worn out black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket over. His hair was tied with a red band in a low ponytail and his bangs fell over his face.

"Tacco. Meat. Pizza. Burger. Chinese maybe?" Tyson suggested and pointed in different directions. Tala opened his wallet and looked at the black hole in it. His stomach growled quietly.

"What about the grill?" Kai suggested. Bryan put his right arm around Tala's waist and smiled. He missed his boyfriend's scent to much. Rei looked at the pair but said nothing. He didn't want to know what they did to forgive each other.

"What is he looking at?" Bryan asked in Russia. Rei looked away and followed Max's lead towards the grill.

"He thinks we're both idiots," Tala responded and walked after the black hair. Kai snorted.

"I'll drink to that," he said with a smirk. Rei looked behind him and for a second amber eyes met Kai's.

"I think pretty boy got a thing for you," Bryan said with a smirk. Tala sighed and walked ahead to the non-perverted group. Tyson was dreaming about food and Rei was having a conversation about something with Max.

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked and squeezed in between them. Max scratched his head and looked at Tyson.

"People we wouldn't mind dating," Rei answered with a small smirk. Max chuckled. Both Tala and Tyson looked at them suspiciously. Tala yelped when Bryan embraced him from behind.

"Spreading gossips around already Tal?" Kai asked the red-head who tried to break free from Bryan's grip. His face was turning red from being so close to his boyfriend.

"Tala's not the one who said your name," Max said with a secretively smile. Rei looked up and pretended he didn't hear it. Kai didn't understand anything and Tala wasn't connecting the dots at all.

"Yes we're here!" Tyson cheered and walked inside the grill. Max sweatdropped and walked to find a table. Tyson would order for him in the meantime, it was a thing they always did to spare time.

"I'll help Max find a table. Order something good!" Tala said to Bryan and disappeared. Tyson was busy ordering his food and noticed nothing that happened around him.

"Ready to take your order sir!" A female cashier said and smiled. Rei had decided so he walked over to her.

"Hey. Sausages with fries please, fanta to drink. I'm eating here," he said in robotic voice. She nodded and he used his card to pay. Kai ordered after him and noticed how uncomfortable Rei looked with them. To Kai it seemed like Rei wasn't used to be around friends.

"You know I won't bite if you talk," he said to the younger teen that smiled nervously as answer. Kai sighed and grabbed his beeper. It would blink red when their food was ready.  
Tala waved to get their attention and the three walked to the table the others had chosen. Tyson was still ordering food.

"Rei and Kai you sit on the inside so Max and Bryan can get the food!" Tala ordered with hyped voice and a huge smile. Kai wasn't going to obey at first but when Rei sat down without complaining Kai sat down too.

"You don't eat out much I guess," Kai said when he sat down. Rei rested his head in his palm and looked at Kai.

"That obvious?" He asked and smiled slightly. It was true, it had been years since Rei had eaten at a grill or a resturant or anything like that. It happened on occasion he ordered food but he always ate home.

"Yes, you still have your jacket on. You don't eat out with friends or so?" Kai asked. Rei averted his gaze and pretended to look after his food to avoid answering the question. However he could feel the older teen stare at his back so Rei turned back.

"I don't have friends," he said simply and eyed the table. The others had taken of their jackets but Rei had no reason to remove his own.

"So what are we?" Kai asked and studied the younger teen that was playing with his bill. Meaning he ripped it in tiny pieces that he ripped in more tiny pieces that he ripped in more tiny pieces.

"Fine, I didn't have friends when I moved here. Happy?" Rei said with irritated voice. Tala looked at the two and sent a glare towards Kai that shrugged.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Kai apologized. Rei sighed and brushed the pieces of papers down on the floor.

"Whatever. I'm hungry so I get irritated easily," he said and resumed his position with his head resting in his palm. He could close his eyes and fall asleep on the spot.  
Tala and the others could hear what Kai and Rei said but decided to stay out of it. It was their first meeting outside school and so far Kai thought it went terrible. It was like he had nothing in common with the younger teen.

"Food!" Tala suddenly said and pointed at the blinking beeper. Bryan, Max and he got up from their seats, leaving Rei and Kai alone.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Rei asked but Kai shook his head.

"They'll bring back everyone's food," he explained and drummed on the table. It was dead silent at the table. When the others came back with the food it was a blessing for Kai.

"Hey Rei, I'm just curious. Do you have a girlfriend?" Tala asked. Rei looked down on his plate. Kai sipped his drink and sighed inside, it didn't really matter to him anymore.

"Or are you a virgin like Kai?" Bryan asked with a smirk. At that question Rei froze and Kai choked on his drink. He could feel the younger teen stare at him but didn't know if it was for Bryan's question or the fact that Kai had bubbles climbing up his nose.

"You should go to the restroom and try to clean your shirt," Rei said and continued to eat his food. Max kicked his foot under the table. "I'll go with you," he added and got up from his seat. Kai was surprised but followed him and glared at Bryan before they walked out. The men's room were next to the grill so he didn't understand why the younger teen had followed him.

"Why did you go with me?" Kai asked and spit in nearest sink. The soda was bubbling up his nose. "Disgusting," he muttered and turned around to get paper. Instead he crashed into Rei. He didn't remember the younger teen had gotten so close.

"To make sure you wouldn't drown," came the response. Kai had been sitting close to Rei for a couple of weeks but he had never been standing so close. He saw the younger teen was slightly taller and also noticed Rei didn't reek of perfume like the other brats in the school but his hair had the scent of vanilla.

"Kai," when Rei said his name he snapped out of his trance and quickly grabbed the paper he was after. Rei didn't even care to hide the smirk on his lips.

"What?" Kai snapped. Rei looked away and said nothing but his smirk was still there. "If you got something to say just say it," Kai muttered and spat in the sink again. He knew he'd messed up everything and didn't need Rei to go all smart about it.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say that you look good in those clothes," with that said Rei left. Kai was alone and stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark jeans, a purple t-shirt that was wet from soda, a dark jacket and a long scarf over everything. He didn't think he looked good, it had taken him minutes to find something to wear because he had been so busy fixing Tala's and Bryan's relationship. His reflection looked back with confused eyes, none of them understood what happened.

When Kai had splashed his face with water until his hair was wet, nearly drowning himself again, he walked out to find the others still waiting at the table.

"Drowned yourself again?" Tyson asked between his chewing and Tala chuckled. Rei had already finished his food and was talking with Tala about pies.

"We thought Rei had killed you when you didn't return," Bryan said and held in a burp. Tala had already scolded him for it and he didn't want to feel like he brought his mother on a date again.

"Well in that case I thank you for the effort in searching for my dead body," Kai said with chilly voice and sat down. He wasn't sure if Rei had told anyone what happened, Kai wasn't sure he even knew what had happened._ If_ it had happened. His mind was unsure about that part.

"Anytime," Bryan responded and finished his drink. Rei and Tala's conversation had made him jealous in the beginning but when he heard it was about pies he couldn't care less. Bryan would walk through fire, swim the ocean and take a bullet for Tala but he would not sink to the level of talking about pies.

"Bry, do you think a collar with spikes would be good for a werewolf?" Tala asked and Bryan raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand how a pie conversation could have involved into a werewolf conversation.

"I don't think it would, unless .. Wait. You called me Bry. You never say Bry unless something is up. Spit it out," Bryan ordered. Tala smiled sweetly and tried to look innocent.

"We were just talking about what to wear for Halloween. Rei is thinking ninja or FBI agent and I want to be a werewolf. I'm thinking ripped pants, some painted scars on the chest and I'm good to go. Won't cost so much," Tala said and Max looked at them.

"Why ninja or agent?" He asked. Rei shrugged.

"If I don't find anything, which I doubt I will, I can come in my normal clothes and be a FBI agent undercover. If I by some reason can't make it to the party I can say I was there as a ninja. Simple," he explained like it was nothing weird at all. Kai smiled slightly, he didn't knew if Rei was joking or if he was serious.

"Hold on, you'll walk around topless? And great idea by the way kid. That logic will make you survive in our school," Bryan then returned his attention to Tala that was drawing small circles on his plate.

"No. I was thinking a ripped shirt. You don't think I'd look good enough?" Tala poked his dead chicken. Everyone could see his posture sink.

"I think what Bryan meant to say was that he's worried that the other people at school would think you're hot and he don't want other people to look at you because you're special to him," Rei whispered to Tala. Bryan didn't hear it but didn't like anyone being so close to his boyfriend, specially not someone that was two years younger than himself.

"You can be a military man. That way you'd get to have a plastic gun," Tala suggested with a smile. Rei turned his gaze towards Kai.

"What about you?" There was a silence at the table. Kai was one of the few students that never went to the school gatherings. The last time he did was the last time for a reason. He had told Rei he was going but wasn't planning on going at all.

"I have no idea," he responded and looked away. He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Finally. I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter until I just scraped it and started all over. Again and again and again and again until I thought it had gone to long time between updates so here it is. Not so much action, and I had promised so much x.X Well, at least I didn't break up Tala and Bryan. The original chapter kinda ended with that, so be a little happy xD  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review~


	5. Strawberry Tart

It seems I chose to do the right thing posting the last chapter. So glad you like it ! Liked. Well, I doubt you started to dislike it just this second so I'm going with like. Anyway... Where was I? Oh this is rambling so if you only want the story you know where to go!

Kai: Look for another story written by another author.

Kyo: Shut your pie hole or I'll make you lose your virginity to Michael.

Kai: That would never happen.

Kyo: I could get you drunk during the Halloween party. Who knows what happens when you're drunk? And who knows how people *cough* Rei *cough* would react to that?

Kai: So you were thanking people for reviewing?

Kyo: Indeed I was, and I'm proud of my readers for praising what I wanted to be noticed !  
Thank you; Neo Rulez, Riyu.M, Mamika, Nazrita, Hubbafubba, Rangerapprentice for reviewing. Thanks for the subs and the favs. My apologies for the long wait.  
More KaixRei moment will come, I think there will even be one in this chapter (Writing AN before I write the chapter. Go Team!) which is good. About Raul, I think so. I haven't really decided who I'm going to drag into this hell called High School. But every character (That matters to me) goes in this school so he will most likely be seen too and not just talked about. Raul is adorable! I think. I don't remember what he actually does in the season. I do remember Julia telling him he can't blade by himself, such a nice sister. Erm, getting of topic again. What was my topic? Oh right!  
I noticed in the last chapter everyone was choking. All the time. I don't know why that happened but it led to a good thing in the end! I have a question (Because I'm Swedish so I lack a little knowledge in the English language) do I say Men's room? (Or whatever else I wrote)? Or should I say school toilet? I'll go with different things I guess, like usual XD  
About the Johnny thing, I dunno why. His name just came to me in a dream. (Well not really I just choose him because he and Kai has an argument/fight/ugahbugahmestrong thing in the anime)  
Anyway, where I was going with that is if you want a character to appear a little I will do so! Kinda. If I like the character.  
Kinda read that I speed things up too much, am I doing that? I know I skip parts because I don't find them important but am I skipping to much?  
I also got hit in the head with the fact that Japanese schools doesn't have lockers, they put their shoes in some weird thingy and walk around with their bag and such. They hang their coats in the classroom and something like that. I'm terrible sorry for making this school not have that, but I can't change that fact now. Sorry ^^"

Riyu, I'm just glad you're kinda alive. Take the time you need to read/review and then do your homework! XD

* * *

Tala rested his head against Bryan's chest and yawned. He enjoyed the time he got with his boyfriend because they couldn't see each other outside of school very often. That was more Tala's fault than anyone else, he was afraid of being alone with Bryan.

"You can't fall asleep during lunch," Bryan said with low voice but didn't move. Tala normally wasn't tired during the day so he knew something was up but didn't ask, also aware that he wouldn't get a good enough answer.  
Bryan and Tala had been friends before they got together as a couple, but the friends part had been hard enough. When they first met Tala's personality made Bryan want to kill him and the two argued a lot, making Kai the one that had to scold them both every time. It was often about relationships, love and sex their arguments was about. They had different opinions about it, Bryan was more of a player than the boyfriend type and Tala dreamt about prince charming.

"Sure I can. Just watch me," Tala answered and Bryan held in a sigh. That was one of the worst parts in their relationship for him, the watching. Even if the rumor had been around school several times and Bryan's reputation about being a player made it believable, the two of them hadn't slept together. Tala had made it clear he didn't want to do anything like that. It took a while for Bryan to accept that because he thought Tala didn't consider him good enough or something like that and one time he brought the subject up. Tala said something that time that changed their relationship.

"You know I always do," Bryan tightened his grip around Tala's waist. The younger teen blushed and muttered something under his breath that Bryan choose to ignore. What Tala said back then changed everything, it even changed Bryan's way to look at other people and that was the reason he wanted Kai to befriend Rei. He wanted to know more about the younger teen, especially since he and Tala seemed to be so good friends. It even made Kai jealous.

"Kaaaaaaaai!" Tala sang when his classmate walked out from the classroom. Every student had to choose which date and time they wanted their performance review and Kai had to plan it in with his butler. His grandfather couldn't care less about meeting with the teacher, he just wanted good results from Kai.

"Has everyone finished their lunch?" Kai asked when he wasn't in screaming range. He hated the performance reviews more than anything because it just reminded him how much no one cared. He wondered a little how it would go for Rei that had switched to Sakura High in the middle of the school term.

"Want to go down and search for Rei?" Tala asked with a smile. He stood up with a yawn. "Oh, that's right. You two haven't talked since this saturday because you didn't ask for his number! Idiot," he mumbled the last part.

"Stop bringing that up!" Kai exploded but calmed down fast. "Let's just go," it was two days left until the first years had to decorate the school for Halloween. Three days left until the party.

"Oh right! Remind me to talk with Rei about Halloween when we meet them," Tala said to his boyfriend that nodded. Bryan placed his arm around Tala's waist and ignored the fact it made it more difficult for his boyfriend to walk down the stairs.

"What about it?" Kai asked and dreaded the answer. Tala was always up to something and came up with the most absurd ideas. The scariest part was that it had a good outcome most of the time.

"We have to get ready somewhere, don't we?" Tala said with an innocent smile. "Your mansion for example," he kept his innocent look and let Kai's mind think of the rest. If Max went to the mansion Rei should join him. Meaning Rei would get ready for the school party in the mansion. They would spend time together where Kai lived.

"We can help each other put on makeup like good little girls," Bryan said with a blank expression. Tala rolled his eyes and decided not to comment about that. He would enjoy every second he didn't have to spend home even if it meant he had to comb Rei's hair.  
They walked down to the cafeteria first to search for the younger students. It was chatty and loud, Kai couldn't wait to get away. He understood perfectly why Rei didn't want to eat in the cafeteria but hoped it also was because Rei wanted to eat with him. It was really stupid of Kai not to ask for the younger teen's phone number but he was too shocked to do anything after Rei had complimented him. Kai had been in relationships before and was used to compliments but when Rei had been so close his brain just malfunctioned.

"Max!" Tala yelled and ran to his blonde friend. He was standing by the doorway leading to the cafeteria, they had missed him on their way in.

"Yo," Max said with a smile. "What brings you here? You already missed lunch," he pointed out and looked around a little. It was obvious he was searching for someone but Tala didn't know if it was piggy, the brat, alien boy, ponytail or Raul. Since he hadn't met Raul so many times Tala hadn't come up with a nickname for the young teen.

"We're here to discuss about this Halloween thingy we're having in school. I was thinking we could get ready at Kai's mansion! It got room for everyone and I doubt the brat or piggy will mind. Is alien boy coming by the way? And where's ponytail?" Tala said and looked around fast. He could see the brat and piggy and alien boy but not ponytail.

"Please stop coming up with mean nicknames for everyone Tala. Can't you just call us by our name?" Max sighed and waved so Tyson would see him. "Your idea sounds great and yes, _Kenny _is coming. About _Rei_, he's fighting to solve one of life's greatest mysteries," he added and chuckled. Tala rolled his eyes and greeted Hilary with a hug.

"So, what exactly is he doing?" Kai asked. "It would be good if I knew how many people will tear up the mansion," he added to make it sound like he didn't care about Rei more than the others. It was bad enough that Bryan knew how he felt, if it reached the wrong ears things would go very wrong.

"Sleeping," Max said and smiled. Rei had been scolded for not being cooperative during class and wasn't allowed to leave the classroom until classes were over for the day. He hadn't brought a lunchbox either so he was very hungry and cranky. Even so he didn't leave the classroom to buy lunch, he had respect for the teacher it seemed.

"Hn," Kai said and decided to ditch the others to find Rei. His first guess was Rei's classroom so he quickly walked out of the cafeteria and towards the stairs. He didn't know what to say or what to do but he wanted to see how the atmosphere would be around them after the weekend. That was best to do without anyone else around them.

Rei yawned and stretched, causing his back to crack. He was bored and had nothing to do. He had earphones in his bag but his music was on his phone and his phone was in his locker. He didn't bring his phone to class because he never thought he'd need it. All he could do was to stare at the blackboard and occasionally draw black circles all over his notebook. Not the cover tho, he didn't want someone to suspect he actually could draw nice.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Kai asked the younger teen when he walked inside. The door had been open and there were even a click of female students standing outside observing Rei.

"I was born," came the answer. Kai nodded slowly, that was a good answer to nearly everything. "Because of that the school say I have to make cards for my beloved parents and invite them to the oh-so-fun Halloween gathering thing in school," he tapped his fingers on his bench and observed the older teen that had a sandwich in his hand.

"I guess you haven't eaten so I brought this," Kai said and handed it over. Rei accepted it with a small smile. "Why didn't you just make the card so you wouldn't get into trouble?" he asked and sat down on the windowsill behind the younger teen.

"Pointless," Rei said and moved his head a little so he would face Kai. "Thanks," he said and took a bite of the sandwich. It wasn't dry at all, it tasted like it should do.

"Didn't you do things like this in your previous school?" Kai asked and placed his water bottle on Rei's bench too. He hadn't been drinking from it anyway and didn't care so much if he drank from it after Rei did.  
Rei stopped eating and thought for a moment. He decided to answer the question.

"I'm not sure. It was years ago since I attended a school," he said and took more bites of the sandwich. Kai had to admire how fast he finished his food. "May I?" He asked and poked the water bottle. Kai was surprised by the politeness and nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but felt they weren't so close yet, he wouldn't like it if Rei asked questions about his own past. Or family.

"We're planning to get ready at my place for Halloween. Would that work for you?" He said and looked out the window. There wasn't many people outside. That meant Michael was inside the building, up to no good.

"We?" Rei ask and put the bottle away. He managed not to spill a thing. "I don't have my phone with me so I can't decide anything," Kai nodded and wondered if that was one way to ask for his number or just information.

"Max, Tala, Bryan, Hilary, Tyson. I'm unsure about Raul. He's afraid of people," Kai said. Rei remained silent for a moment. "On Thursday, during the evening or day. Depends on when you want to come. I'm sure Tala or Max can help you find the way," he stopped talking and cursed in his mind. He was ranting again.

"Guess I have to. Tala promised himself that he would fix my hair and makeup. Could be nice to have someone else fix it for a change," Rei said and smiled. It was only a little smile but it made Kai happy even so. He wanted Rei to smile more, he wanted to see how Rei looked when he was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei opened the fridge and looked inside. He had done that three times already. He wanted to eat the chocolate bar but that would mean he had to buy another one. He didn't want to buy another one. He wanted to bake something but with homework after school and work at the mall during weekends he had no time to do that.

"Your phone is calling," a female voice broke the silence in the apartment. Rei turned around, he could hear it when he wasn't focusing on chocolate. He didn't know who would call him so late, he had his suspicions but didn't want those to be true.

"Try to think of things you want me to buy. I'm going to the store," he said when he walked into the living room. His phone was laying on the floor, right next to his school-uniform. It had fallen out of his pocket when he had thrown his pants on the floor.

"Are you just wearing a towel? You know that's perverted!" Rei ignored the complaining female in his couch and picked up his phone from the floor. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," he said and sat down on the couch. He ignored the disapproving foot he got on his back that tried to push him off the couch. "This is.. Rei," he said and tried to catch the foot. It was a pain talking when something kicked your lungs every second.

"Hey, it's Kai. I'm not calling at a bad time or something? I have to talk with you about Thursday," Rei blinked in confusion. How did Kai know his number? Did Kai really go through the trouble of asking Tala or Max for it?

"You mean the part where Tala will have a nervous breakdown because of my hair?" He asked and heard Kai chuckle on the other line. Rei had to test sometimes if Kai would understand his humor.

"Yes, exactly. Will you be joining us? That includes the 'sleepover' as Tala put it. I don't mean to stress you but I need to know beforehand how many will come," Kai explained. He tried to make his voice sound normal or nice on the phone but it sounded harsh like usual.

"I have to talk with my family about that but now I have to get dressed and run to the store. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Rei asked to be sure. Kai could barely speak.

"Yes. Of course. Bye," he managed to force himself to say. His thoughts were traveling to a place he didn't want them to be when he was talking with Rei.

"Bye. And thanks," Rei hung up and got up from the sofa. Kai stared at his phone, trying to gather his thoughts. It was perverted. He didn't even know how Rei looked without a shirt, he couldn't picture the younger teen naked. His mind however didn't have any trouble with that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Tuesday.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Rei opened his lunchbox and opened his bottle of water. He was so hungry he could eat a steak but it was chicken and noodles for him, nothing else. He couldn't complain so much because he liked noodles.

"Hey Tala," Max greeted the older teen. "And Kai and Bryan," he added with a smile. Bryan just nodded and sat down next to Rei. He didn't want to sit near Tyson when he was eating.

"Hey everyone. Rei, can I speak with you?" Tala asked with pleading voice. Rei looked up at Tala, then down at his lunch, then up at Tala, then down at his lunch again. It was a hard choice to make.

"Sure. Not like I'm hungry or anything," he answered and held in a sigh. He got up from the table and gave his food one last glance before following Tala out of the cafeteria. They walked up one floor where there were fewer students and Rei got curious about what Tala could want to tell him that was so private. He hoped for his own sanity it wasn't another fight Tala had with Bryan.

"Sorry to disturb you during lunch. Didn't know you can be sarcastic," Tala smiled apologetic and Rei nodded. Like always, he hadn't meant for that to come out before. But his sarcasm was hard to hide since he lived by it when he was home.

"Among the things there is to know about me that is the least to be surprised by. Now, what did you want to speak with me about?" Rei asked and walked after Tala again. The red-headed wanted to be at the end of the hallway, to make sure no one would listen.

"This is awkward, so just tell me if I offend you or something like that," Rei nodded shortly. "Have you ever... been with anyone?" Tala managed to ask and looked down to hide the blush on his cheeks. He hated to talk about that subject but he needed someone's opinion. Rei would be the best because they hadn't known each other for long.

"You took me all the way here to ask if I'm a virgin?" Rei asked. "Why do you want to know?" The first answer was obvious so he asked another question. Tala noted he didn't answer the question but knew he couldn't demand an answer.

"I've had bad experience with... _ that_.. and I don't want to. But Bryan..." Tala went mute and continued the sentence in his head. It was weird, he shouldn't speak with Rei about it. The younger teen didn't want to hear about his relationship problems, who would?

"You two haven't had sex?" Rei asked, he was a little surprised by that fact. Tala tried to hush him down, afraid someone would hear that. "I don't understand the problem," Rei said with his usual bored voice. He wanted to eat, his stomach craved food.

"The problem is that in the beginning of our relationship I told Bryan that if he wanted sex he should find someone else. I even told him he could still be together with me but have sex with someone else. But I don't want that," Tala had to keep himself from crying out in despair. Talking about it in a calm tone was hard for him.

"Then why did you tell him that?" Rei asked. His face had 'You're an idiot' written all over it. It was nice to see another expression on his face but Tala really didn't need to hear that from someone else.

"Because I thought that the only reason he was with me was because he wanted sex. I just.." Tala's voice died on him. Rei had really nailed that question, Tala was fighting to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe he was such a big idiot.

"I think I'm in love with him..." That whisper Ming-Ming couldn't hear. She was standing in the doorway to the nearest classroom, out of sight but also out of hearing from some of the things they said.

"That sure is interesting," Ming-Ming hummed for herself. She could twist that up good, making sure the relationship between Tala and Bryan would end for good. When it ended Kai would be trapped in the middle, he would avoid his friends because he didn't like drama. Michael could have his fun with Kai when he was alone and didn't have Bryan to protect him, not to mention Max would be defenseless. It was perfect! She just had to think of a way to get rid of Rei too.

"I don't understand why you're telling _me _this. Among everyone you can talk with I'm your worst choice. I've never even been in a relationship," Ming-Ming smiled. A plan was forming in her head and it wasn't an easy one. But she would triumph.

* * *

Finally. It took me forever to finish but here it is! No, I'm just talking about the chapter not the whole story. Now, what could Ming-Ming be planning? Is she gonna get in the way of ReixKai? Nooo! ... Eh, I'm gonna let you do this conspiracy thingy. If you want to. I'm no good at it xD I hope you liked this chapter, if not please tell me what you didn't like so I can improve! Unless the answer is my pairings or yaoi because the next person that complains about that I will whack in the head with a giant hammer.  
So, reviews are very much appreciated! No matter what they say, I can take it! I want my readers to be happy about what I write ^-^ Unless I kill someone. Then you should be sad. Am I rambling again?

Everyone: Yes.

Kyo: Sorry. Have a nice continued week! Don't forget to review...

Tala: You said that like three times now.

Kyo: Oh, sorry! I think I'll be going to sleep. Sounds like a great idea.


	6. Meringues

Yes, strangle Ming-Ming. Seems like a good idea. I don't like her either.

Tala: Then why are you writing about her?

Kyo: Go. Away. This is a serious story and I don't want you here. Funny you should mention fall down the stairs... Eh-heh. *Inside joke* But, you'll understand soon enough. And, I should point out that Rei will start to change. Well he already changed a lot but you might think it's sudden. I don't know.  
Thanks; Rangerapprentice, Nazrita, Trunksgirl1026, KaiHiwRayKon (For reviewing 2 chapters) Thanks for the favs and the subs, I still can't believe people like this story XD

Tala: Kyo doesn't own beyblade.

Kyo: Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you fli-

Tala: God no! Make it stop! I get the point! I'll be quiet!

* * *

Rei was sinking down in the chair, he found it very comfortable. It was soft and had support for his back. The table he sat by was near a corner and isolated with plants and the café was rather quiet. It was around noon at a Wednesday so not many people was at the mall. The reason Rei wasn't in school was because the teacher had ordered him not to come since he talked back to the teacher the day before. He wasn't allowed to take part in the activity of decorating the school for Halloween nor was he allowed to go the party in school. The teacher also threatened to call Rei's parents, which was when Miss Fletcher decided to say she would take care of everything.

"Your chocolate cake," a waitress said and smiled. Rei accepted it with a 'Thanks'. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, he wore black jeans and a gray shirt with a black jacket over. He didn't look tired like he always did in school and his lips smiled at the girl in front of him, even though she couldn't see it.  
To the difference from Rei she was wearing more colorful clothes. Her dress was simple and light purple and her high heels were purple and glittery, a purple hair bow was put on the right side of her head and made it stand out from her black hair.

"Is it good?" She asked with an innocent smile. Rei sighed loudly and she bent a little forward, opening her mouth a little. He feed her a small bite and she chewed it happily.

"We have to buy enough food for you to survive while I'm gone," he said and took a bite of the cake himself. He had decided to go to Kai and let her be alone home. He would try to get home early on Friday and would have his phone close all the time so she could get a hold of him.

"You're a pain," she complained and leaned back in her chair. "I want to meet your friends. I want to meet Kai," she said and Rei poked his cake. He hadn't talked with Kai since the night before because Kai was most likely in class and he would feel embarrassed if he disturbed the older teen.

"Maybe next time. This is my first time spending time with people outside of school in forever," he explained. She knew that, but she still wanted to meet his friends.

"I'm just glad you're making friends. I hate to see you, well hear you, being alone. I think it's good that you're focusing on something else than me," she said with a happy voice.

"I know you are because that way you can sleep all day and eat everything I cook and become fat," she tried to kick his leg under the table but missed. She corrected her sunglasses and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you are exactly the same like me. Except that you run a little and do that karate thing," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone. He rolled his eyes at that.

"Martial arts?" He suggested and finished his cake. She waved it away with a laugh. To the difference from most of the female population Rei liked being around her, she didn't have such a pitched voice. Of course he found her annoying a lot too but he couldn't get rid of her. They were siblings after all.

"We have to stop by a clothing store and get you a pajamas. I know how much you like to strut around in your underwear but you can't do that when you're a guest," she said while Rei was standing up. He stopped in his movements.

"I do not strut," he said with serious voice. Then he walked over and helped her to stand up so she wouldn't trip and fall over.

"No, and you don't walk around in your underwear either. You prefer to just wear a towel around your waist," he pushed her a little so she tripped. She punched his arm and stuck out her tongue at him again.

"You think I'll ever let you met my friends if you behave like this? They'll think I'm a pervert," she grabbed his arm.

"You _are_," they walked out of the café and Rei looked around for a clothing shop. He just had to buy a soft shirt and pants, then he was done.

"I'm a _guy_," he defended himself and walked left. He had to walk slow so she wouldn't fall in her heels. He didn't understand why she was wearing those, they made her feet ache and she nearly tripped every third step. Plus if someone chased them she wouldn't be able to run away. But she would hit a wall even if she was wearing flats so it didn't matter.

They spent the rest of the day shopping clothes and food. Rei had to carry all of it himself so he only bought what he couldn't buy at the grocery store near their apartment. When they arrived at home Rei still had time to kill before he could call Kai so he decided to clean the apartment. His sister sat in the sofa and was reading a book quietly in the mean time. When the clock was around four in the afternoon Rei tried to contact Kai but he didn't answer. He decided to call Tala instead since the red-head was the one that had planed it all.

"Hey Rei," Tala sounded tired when he answered. "Is this about tomorrow?" He asked and silenced his music. He had done homework for a few hours and was glad there was someone who could distract him from them.

"Hey and yah. I don't know where Kai live so I could really need directions or something," Tala smiled vaguely and rested his head in his palm.

"Max and his dad are picking me up around ten. Maybe they can pick you up before or after that?" He suggested and watched his closed door. It was quiet in the rest of the apartment. He enjoyed the silence that wouldn't last for long.

"Did something happen?" Tala spun around in his chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that," Rei added and hoped he hadn't made a fool out of himself. Tala bit his lip and looked at the door again.

"Just an argument with my dad," Tala chuckled lightly and Rei could hear there was something wrong. He had seen the bruises Tala often had and was sure Bryan wouldn't do anything to hurt his boyfriend.

"You'll still be able to come tomorrow?" Rei asked. "You did promise to fix my hair," he tried and it did make Tala smile. It made him happy to hear that Rei wanted him to come because it was hard to read the younger teen, much like it was hard to read Kai.

"Of course!" He was about to add something when a loud knocking was heard. "I have to go. Thanks for calling and bye," Tala hang up before Rei could say anything more.

The next day was a stressful day for Rei. He had to fix food that would last for two days, then he had to place everything in the apartment so his sister would find it without any difficulties. Then he had to pack clothes to bring for himself and his hair products. Yes, in order not to kill his hair Rei took care of it. It was for a reason it didn't look like a bird nest.

"Don't drink and drive. In fact, don't drive at all. If you manage to even get a car please tell me. Remember to call me if there's something about something you need or something. I love you," Rei said and kissed his sister on her cheek. She stuck her tongue out but hugged him. He walked out of the apartment with his black messenger bag and turned around to lock the door.

"Don't forget to wear condoms," she warned. Rei blinked. "And remember to have sex _after _the party. You don't want Kai to walk around with a sore ass. Or the other way around!" With that she closed the door and Rei felt his face heat up. He hadn't thought about that, he had been so busy figuring out if he could go or not he hadn't thought about what he would do once he arrived at Kai's house.  
A click was heard when she locked the door. Rei turned around and walked out of the building. He was texting with Max, something that didn't come easy as he wasn't used to it, and distracted himself from thinking about what his sister had said just a minute earlier. There was no way that would happen. Kai didn't think of him that way. There was just no way.

When Max and his dad, Taro Tate, arrived Rei greeted Taro with respect and was fast with thanking him for taking the time to pick Rei up. Tala was sitting in the backseat and was surprised at the respect Rei showed.

"Hey Rei," he greeted with a faint smile. Rei smiled back and sat down in the backseat next to Tala. The older teen was wearing a black sweater and baggy jeans, he had dark rings under his eyes and wore black sneakers.

"You alright?" Rei asked and closed the car door. Tala shifted position slightly and looked out the window. "I didn't mean to pry or something, you just look very tired," Tala looked at the younger teen again.

"I am. Would it be okay if I slept in the car?" He asked. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You don't have to ask me for permission," he said and looked out his window. He wasn't used to riding in a car and wanted to know where Kai lived. Max had told him it was far away and that Kai always went to school by car.

"Are your parents coming to the party in school?" Max asked from the passenger seat. Tala looked up and frowned.

"No. Is your mom coming?" He asked. Rei inspected the pretty little gray buildings instead of joining the conversation.

"No. But we're going away for Christmas together. I can't wait," Max said happily. Tala nodded slowly. Christmas was the holiday he dreaded most.  
The two of them talked for a few more minutes before the car went silent.  
Taro smiled for himself when he heard quiet snoring from all three teens that didn't sleep so well in the car. He was glad that Max had more friends and surprised. However Max's mother Judy put too much pressure on their son, never being satisfied because his grades were just above average. Taro sighed and turned left to the highway.

Rei awoke when Tala shook him carefully. The car was parked in front of Kai's house. Max had told Tala not to wake Rei up until they were at their destination, he thought it was better if Rei wasn't tired when he met Kai again.

"Have fun!" Taro said and Rei thanked him once again for the ride. Then he turned around to walk after Tala. But he couldn't move. He just stared.

"Rei, you alright?" Max asked a bit nervous. Rei nodded slowly and let his eyes wander over the mansion. He hadn't realized Kai's family was so rich.

"It's a mansion," Rei stated. Tala chuckled and Max sweatdropped. "Wish I could afford one of these," Rei said with low voice and looked behind him. There was a black limousine parked near the iron gate.

"Don't worry we won't meet his parents. Let's go inside," Tala explained and started walking again. Rei followed his friends, head darting in every direction. It was obvious to Tala that Rei wasn't interested in Kai because of money, ponytail even got nervous learning how rich Kai was.

"Young Mister Valkov and Mister Tate, please come inside. Is this young Mister Kon?" A butler said with broken English. Rei didn't even register how the man looked, he was busy trying to figure out how long it would take for him to run home if he panicked.

"Your coat Mister," the butler tried to get Rei's attention. The hallway had high roof and was big with one double door to the left and on to the right. The walls were painted dark and expensive paintings were decorating the walls. Rei had tried to flirt with a millionaire, if not billionaire, child. He was doomed. He was going to hell.

"Rei!" Tala snapped his fingers and Rei blinked. "Give the man your coat and your bag, that's what he's here for. The others should be upstairs in the gameroom," Tala explained fast. He wanted to see Bryan but couldn't just leave Rei to face Kai alone with all that was happening.

"Heh?" Rei looked around and saw that a butler was standing right next to him with stretched arms, ready to take his coat and bag. "Right. Thanks," Rei put his bag on the floor and removed his jacket. He then removed his shoes, following Max's example, then they walked up the giant stair. He felt like he was in an old Victorian mansion.

"Kai is the heir to the Hiwatari Enterprise. I thought you knew that," Max said and Rei felt his head spin around. "Sorry for not telling you," he smiled and Rei just nodded in lack of speech.

"If you think this mansion is big you should see the one they got in Russia!" Tala laughed and Rei wondered if he could jump out the window and then run home. He should be able to follow directions, maybe he could ask someone for the way?

"What company did you say?" Rei asked to be sure when they had climbed the stair. Tala was out of breath and Max wasn't any better.

"The Hiwatari Enterprise," Tala answered in one breath. "Recognize the name?" He asked and looked around. A bit forward there was a hallway that would lead to the gameroom.

"Afraid so," Rei sighed and walked after his friends. He noted to try to follow one of the others all the time so he wouldn't get lost. If he got lost in the mansion he would die of starvation.

"Not fair!" Tyson's loud voice echoed. Tala frowned, he guessed the pig lost in a game. "I could have beaten you!" Rei followed Tala to the left and through open doors. The room they entered was big and had no sunlight in it. The room was lighted up by the big screen that hung on the wall. On the floor there were different consoles and around them were shelves with games in them.

"Hey guys!" Hilary greeted them from her place in a white sofa. Kenny was sitting next to her, eyes fixated on the screen. There were two black armchairs closer to the television in which Kai and Tyson was sitting.

"What are you playing?" Max asked. Tala looked around and found Bryan sitting on the floor with a laptop. He was wearing ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt with a wolf head on it that threatened to eat you alive.

"We were about to switch to DoA," Kai's dark voice brought Rei back to reality. He had no idea what those letter meant but Hilary wasn't happy about it.

"Why that perverted game? You're gay, can't you choose one with hot guys instead of hooker girls?" Bryan looked up from his laptop and sighed. Kai coughed and looked at Rei. Hilary glanced between them and realized her mistake. Kai hadn't actually told Rei he was gay flat out, but Rei was more surprised at how easily everyone could get along then at that fact. Everyone except Tyson that was screaming 'Rematch!' over and over.

"Hey," Rei said just to make things even more awkward. Kai got up from his seat, his anger disappeared when he saw the younger teen more properly. Last time when they had met after Rei had been had work the younger teen had been stressed and looked tired, it was like seeing a different person. His hair looked silky, the dark rings under his eyes were gone and he wore simple jeans with a white t-shirt, shoving his arm muscles. Kai's thought trailed off a little when he wondered if Rei had abs and what sort of training he did.

"You can sit down wherever you like. If you want to play we can turn on the other screen because Tyson is an egoist," Kai explained and looked away. Rei blinked and looked around. Indeed, there was another screen at the left wall.

"I'm not an egoist!" Tyson defended himself and started an argument with Kai.  
Bryan turned the laptop off and got up from the floor. He walked over to his boyfriend and embraced him, causing Tala to blush and smile.

"Hey," Tala said with low voice and looked up. Bryan kissed him softly and his hands slowly sank down to Tala's waist.

"Get a room," Tyson complained and looked back at his screen. Tala backed away at the comment and decided to go to Rei instead, the younger teen seemed very lost. Bryan was disappointed but said nothing, instead he followed Tala and put his arms around his waist from behind.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked over Tyson's chanting. Kai was beating him to a pulp, again.

"Fine. I've just... All this... The house..." Kai glanced at the younger teen. "My mind just stopped working somewhere around the two limousines and the Victorian mansion but yah, I'm fine. Never better," Tala was about to say that they had three limousines but didn't.

"You're gonna start kissing his boots now that you know he's rich?" Bryan asked with cold voice. Max hurried up from his seat so they wouldn't start a fight. He didn't know how Rei would react to being accused of something like that.

"Will that get me a ride in the limousine?" Rei asked with big eyes. Bryan wasn't sure if the younger teen was joking or not but Tala laughed, as did Max and Hilary chuckled a little.

"Shouldn't we get ready for the Halloween party?" Kenny suddenly pointed out and reminded everyone why they had come to Kai's mansion in the first place.

"I wanna fix your hair!" Tala grabbed a hold of Rei that just nodded. "Where did the butler put our bags?" Tala asked. Kai got up from the armchair and closed the console off.

"In your usual rooms. You can show Rei the way," Kai said and Tala swallowed. Kai's voice was cold, he hoped Rei didn't notice. He understood why Kai was angry with the younger teen even tho he tried to hide it. Even Max understood but he tried not to think of it, he was sure Rei had a reason for doing what he did.

"Sure. Let's go!" Tala tried to keep the positive energy up. Then he dragged Rei out of the gamingroom and continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Yes, there is an OC but she won't show up so much and has no major impact in the story and she won't be in the way of any pairing. If you really don't want her to appear; *Pats back* There, there.  
In next chapter there will be a Halloween Party, woho! Don't forget to review! :D


	7. Boston Scream Pie

Hello my fellow comrades! Yes, we're comrades. I dunno why. (For beginners the story start after the line divider thingy if you wanna skip my drabble)  
Thanks; Trunksgirl1026, KaiHiwRayKon, Nazrita, Rangerapprentice, vioDEmon8, Riyu for reviewing. Thanks for the favs and the subs. No wait thanks for the follows! That's right. Follows. My story has followers. It should be proud of itself.  
I don't know exactly what role Rei's sister will have in this yet, and the reason Kai is mad at Rei... Well read and find out in this chapter :3 And blind people can read with Braille if I remember that name correctly. I also want the Halloween party to arrive.  
*Hugs KaiHiwRayKon* :3 I like random and high people so that's fine! Yaay for your longest review!  
Riyuuu ! There's nothing wrong with you because you are a perfect human being and you li-

Tala: No.

Kyo: Tsk. There might or might not be a passionate moment between Rei and Kai. Buuut if nothing special happens at the party there's always the sleepover. Then there's a scenario where something happens between them at both places. Rei could also get run over by a crocodile and Max could transform into a koala. You never know what will happen.

* * *

Rei looked around in the room. It was huge with a double bed and a big closet, it had its own bathroom that smelled lavender and a big window to let the sun in. It was the size of Rei's apartment.

"You'll have to help me with my blood," Tala said and Rei looked at him. He was standing by the bed, going through his bag. Rei opened his bag that was on his side of the bed and picked up the clothes he would use. Tala grabbed his clothes and looked from Rei to the bathroom.

"You wouldn't think it was weird if I switched clothes in the bathroom, right?" He asked and bit his lower lip. It wasn't that he thought the younger teen would do anything, he just felt very insecure because of his bruises. Rei looked at him and tilted his head slightly to the left. Tala thought it looked kinda cute.

"No. I actually understand you a little on that part," he answered and smiled a little. Tala wondered what the younger teen meant but didn't ask. He took his clothes and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door after him.  
Rei striped of his shirt and looked at the clothes. It was all black, what was he thinking? He should have just gone with the FBI agent that he thought from the beginning. Man in black would have been better. But Tala had told him what the rules were. Sakura High was a school for rich students, because of that everyone would dress up in expensive outfits and go full-out. If you didn't do that you would be a target for everything. Rei didn't want that attention so he bought the more expensive costumes, losing all his free time doing that.

"We have kidnap Hilary and make her do our makeup," Tala said from the bathroom. "Unless you know how to do it?" He asked and opened the door. Rei was almost completely in his costume, he just left his jacket for later so he wouldn't sweat.

"Not the complicated stuff," Rei answered and looked at the red-head. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, he would later put on a black blazer to complete his look. He was going as a reaper and it suited him well. Rei rolled his eyes slightly at himself for that.

"Something not right?" Tala asked, misunderstanding what Rei did. He spun around to see if he could spot the problem. Rei shook his head to make the older teen stop spinning. Tala let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't afford not looking good. If it wasn't good you'd be the next target for bullying. He had to ask Kai for financial help with a costume and it embarrassed him to no end but they both knew it would be better than the option. The only reason Tala wasn't a target was because Bryan would kill anyone that dared to hurt his precious redhead.

"No you're fine. Do you know why Kai is mad at me?" Rei asked rather bluntly, causing Tala to freeze in his movements. _"So he did notice?" _Tala thought and tried desperately to think of a lie. It shouldn't be so hard really and it wasn't the lie that was the problem, if Rei apologized for something that wasn't wrong Kai would get even more irritated.

"He's just a little cranky for being home with so many people. He's not so fond of crowds," Tala said. That wasn't a complete lie and Rei believed him. He didn't know Kai enough not to believe it.

"Then how will he survive the Halloween s- thing?" Rei asked and pretended he didn't just slip with his tongue. Tala smiled, he knew the younger teen didn't want to go either. At all. He'd rather be home doing math and Tala envied him. The redhead couldn't go home and hide, it was more that he went away from home to hide.

"He usually doesn't go to this kind of things, more like never goes. I wonder why he choose to go this year," Tala asked with knowing voice and looked at Rei with a smug smile. Rei blinked in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what Tala meant.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome!" Miss Fletcher, dressed as her normal self, greeted everyone and handed out the planning for the evening by the gate. Inside the school was decorated with lanterns that hung from the trees. Skeletons, pumpkins and other decorations were placed over the school yard. The sun was still up so it didn't look scary but not even an hour after it would get dark and the fun would begin. For those who actually enjoyed being there. Kai and Rei were not in that category.

"We came. We saw. Miss Fletcher saw us. Can we leave now?" Rei suggested with pleading voice to vampire Max. His cat ears looked like they belonged on his head and melted in with his dark hair, going well with the dark pants and the dark shirt. He was wearing a black leather jacket that covered his ass, much to some people's dismay, chains were hanging all over his pants, completing the look with black boots. He was also wearing makeup that Hilary forced on him. Tala was very pleased with his Neko-jin idea but had no idea Rei would end up looking like a gang-leader. He looked hot to put it mildly.

"Unless you faint and an ambulance has to pick you up there is no way we're leaving," Max explained and accepted the paper from miss Fletcher. "We've been over this so try to have fun!" Max laughed and joined the zombie Tyson and the dead cheerleader Hilary. Rei hit his face against a wall repeatedly inside his mind and checked his cellphone. No missed calls. He couldn't catch a break.

"Rei! What are you doing outside the gate? We need to get in!" Werewolf Tala ordered. He was wearing white pants with chains, black boots and a ripped shirt that showed half his chest. He was also wearing ears and a tail, something that Rei didn't buy because a cat tail would have been too long.  
They were surrounded by female students that were dressed like strippers, dead strippers might be added. Hilary had explained that was also a rule, if you were a female student and didn't dress like a whore you would be bullied. She'd rather not be more of an outcast so she followed the example a little, but her skirt covered her ass and her shirt didn't reveal her stomach.

"Where did they go..." Tala pondered and looked around after his boyfriend. Bryan was dressed as.. something. He was wearing camo pants and a white tank top with a dark jacket over. Needless to say he didn't care about the reputation and would rather not go, but that would be bad for Tala. He refused to leave his boyfriend alone with horny students around.

"You lost sight of Tala," Kai pointed out and poked his vampire teeth. "Didn't you promise him you wouldn't let him out of your sight?" Kai asked, somewhat indifferent about the situation. He knew what was going to happen; They would find each other, Tala would scream at Bryan for leaving him, Tala would run away, Bryan would not go after, someone would flirt with Tala, Bryan would get furious and leave, Tala would start listening to Celine and sing 'My heart will go on', Bryan would lure him out with candy and embrace him and the fight would end. It was like that with all their pathetic little disputes. Even so Kai thought it must be nice to have someone you could rely on to always come after you.

"Shut up," Bryan ordered and tried to find his wolf around the prostitutes that walked around. "Weren't you supposed to cling to the cat?" Kai glared at him but said nothing. He never clung to people. He just planned to spend some time with Rei. Which failed fast seeing how he had no idea where the younger teen was.

"I'll look over by the candy booth," Kai said with a blank face. Tala did like treats, hopefully he had stopped by to eat some. "You check the drink booth," Bryan nodded and walked in the other direction.  
Kai tried not to walk into students, seeing how the female students wore nothing but straps he felt disgusted by it. The worst one was Ming-Ming and would always be Ming-Ming, but Kai hadn't seen her and thanked the gods for that.

"Aren't you a hot little vampire?" A dark voice whispered. Kai clenched his fists and turned around to face Michael. The older student was dressed in an american baseball outfit with a little blood splashed on it for Halloween. Kai couldn't be sure if it was real blood or fake blood.

"Get the hell away from me," no hate was left out. Kai was a few seconds away from punching Michael and get that grin of his face. The older student winked and then walked away. _"What was that about?" _Kai thought and felt a shiver run down his spine. Whenever Michael appeared it was a bad sign.

"Kai!" Said person blinked in surprise when Rei ran towards him and hid behind his back. "C-Can we go now?" The younger teen's voice was shaking and he was doing a very good job in making himself small behind Kai's back.

"We have to be here for another hour," Kai informed the other teen. Rei's grip on Kai's shirt tightened. "If you want we can go inside the school. There are fewer people there," he said. Rei loosened his grip and nodded in agreement. He felt pathetic, but there were just so many people. Some of them even wanted to talk with him.  
He grabbed a soft hold of Kai's arm so he wouldn't lose the older teen among the scary students and followed him through the yard. A couple of students were walking around, fixing the lights because the sun was going down.  
The school building was more decorated on the inside, all the lights were turned off except by the stairs and the toilets. Kai hadn't thought his idea through about going into total darkness with his crush.

"Maybe we could find an empty classroom?" When Rei suggested that Kai thought of something he hadn't noticed before. Rei had trouble with the english language. He emphasised some letters when he spoke. He hadn't asked where the younger teen was from, maybe an empty classroom would be a chance for them to talk? Even if Kai wished for something else it wouldn't happen, Rei already had someone.

"There should be one on next floor. There might be monsters or so hiding. You can hold onto me so we don't lose each other," Kai suggested. _"Or so I simply can be close to you again." _He smirked a little at his own thoughts. Rei grabbed his arm again, carefully. He was calm again but didn't want to go outside, he liked it more to be alone with Kai.  
Luckily for them the test of courage hadn't started so the pair could go undisturbed to a classroom. When they turned on the lights they saw it wasn't decorated either, meaning it wouldn't be used.

"Lock the door," Kai said and made sure the curtains were down. He knew it would end with him running away from everyone, he didn't know he'd run away with someone else tho.  
A faint blush covered the young teen's face when he realized they were actually locked in a classroom together, alone. He tried to hide it with his hair and looked at Kai. His jaw nearly hit the floor.  
The older teen was wearing black pants, a black blazer that was open to show his lilac shirt and made his eyes stand out even more. He didn't have blood on him or anything like that, the only thing that would give away he was dressed up for Halloween was the vampire teeth.

"Sorry about out there," Rei mumbled and looked down on the floor to hide his blush. Kai thought it was cute but wondered what had made the younger teen so insecure, he wasn't like that before. Was it because of Kai's riches? In that case it wasn't cute, it was shallow. Kai couldn't see the faint blush covering the younger teen's face.

"Why are you acting this way?" Kai asked and grabbed Rei's chin, forcing him to look up. He didn't like that the teen avoided his gaze. However the reaction was something he didn't expect. Rei's face went tomato red and he backed away from Kai. He backed straight into the table behind him and made the chair fall down on the floor. He was clumsy, shy, frustrated with himself and nervous. Kai had never seen that side of him, and it clicked. He had seen that behavior before, mostly with the female students and other girls but it had happened with Tala too. The red-head still managed to cause a scene when Bryan was around because he didn't know how to act.

"Crap.." Rei muttered and bent down to pick the chair up. Kai watched with slight amusement as Rei kept muttering to calm himself down. Slowly he walked towards the cat, much like a hunter stalking its prey.  
He bent down to be on Rei's level, the young teen still hadn't picked up the chair and almost jumped up in surprise when Kai was so close.

"Don't hate me for this," Kai said and cupped the younger teen's cheek again, this time more gentle. Rei felt his heartbeat speed up and Kai could see the confusion mixed with other feelings on his face.  
For a second Kai's lips brushed against Rei's. He was quick, not demanding entrance with fear of how the younger teen would react. When he retreated the younger teen brushed his own lips with his fingers, not sure what had happened. _"Did he just.. kiss me?"  
_He hadn't thought about his first kiss so much but the scenarios in his head had not been in a classroom. During Halloween. Dressed as a cat. But he did kiss a hot vampire. If that really was a kiss. He didn't have anything to compare it with.

"Could we.. ehm.." He just wanted to get up and run far away, dig himself a hole and hide in it. He wanted to kiss the older teen again but he didn't know how. Would he be laughed at if he asked for it?  
Kai smirked, the blush on the younger teen's face made it clear the kiss wasn't unwanted. It made him unsure about what he had seen before, Rei didn't seem like the kind of person who would betray someone.  
Their lips met again and this time Kai licked Rei's lower lip, asking for entrance. Rei felt his heart race, his arms somehow finding their way around Kai's neck. He opened his mouth as requested. Their tongues collided and the battle for dominance began. Rei gave up quickly, letting Kai explore every inch of his mouth. Then it just happened very quickly. Rei moaned. Kai put a little too much weight on him. Rei lost balance and due to his arms around Kai's neck the older teen fell over him.

"Ouch.." Rei complained on the behalf of his ass. Kai pushed himself up so he wouldn't crush the younger teen and was left breathless at the sight. Rei's black hair was spread around him on the floor. A weak blush covered his cheeks, amber eyes looked up with so many feelings in them. Kai had never seen so many emotions in one person's eyes.

"You were almost sitting. How could this have hurt?" Kai asked and wondered a little why they hadn't lost balance before. "Head alright?" He asked to be sure. None of them had crashed into the chair that was forgotten on the floor beside them.

"Yah," Rei said after some thinking. It wasn't damaged, just very confused. Kai stood up, still thinking of the kiss and how inexperienced Rei had seemed. _"I can say for sure he's never been kissed. I have to find out the truth about that girl..." _Kai offered a hand that Rei accepted without hesitation.

"We should get back to the others. There are still some activities we have to take part in," Kai said and walked over to the door. When Rei didn't come after he turned around to see the younger teen watch him with eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Okay," he said and decided to follow. Kai's face went soft as he watched the confused kitten. Having ones first kiss in a classroom with a guy you barely know might not have been on his list of things to do.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to repeat what we just did. Without the falling on hard floor and me nearly biting your tongue off," Kai smirked as the kitten looked up. "You're too innocent," Kai sighed and unlocked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

The activities that followed were enjoyed by most people. There were no groups of popular and not popular people and everyone had a good time. A few female students even dared to talk with Rei, only to be glared at by Kai. After the "incident" in the classroom he considered Rei _his. _He did it without thinking but no one reacted anyway since Kai always glared at anyone. He didn't dare to glare and really show that Rei was _his _because he wasn't sure.  
Anyway, leaving Kai's insecurities behind, back to the activities that brought every student back to kindergarten.

One that many students participated in was the vampire hunt. Many of the students were dressed as vampires, some even sparkled. The rules of the vampire hunt were simple, stake the vampires and get one point. A vampire could only be staked once on the chest. Being staked meant that the hunter picked up a color stake and put his or hers mark on the vampire. If hunting students weren't enough to get everyone running the teacher announced that for every vampire you staked you earned a point. Those points would later count to your PE grade, as if chasing Kai Hiwatari wasn't enough to make every student want to take part in it.  
Rei however did no such thing, leaving it to Max to stake Kai so he wouldn't be chased across town by high-school girls. Kai refused to help Tyson with his PE, Bryan wasn't participating in the activity and even if half the school were vampires it wouldn't help Tala's grade.

"Oy! I order you to do some laps Valkov!" The teacher disagreed with their simple solution. When no one moved the young man sighed in defeat and corrected his cap. "If you don't improve your grades I'm afraid I'll have to call your old man again," he explained with an annoyed face. He had talked with Mister Valkov before because Tala skipped every PE class. When the student didn't show up after that for a week the teacher knew something was wrong and didn't want to talk with Mister Valkov again, but it was the rules.

"Why don't you go bully Tyson?" Tala suggested and pointed at the zombie that was eating up all the food next to them. Tyson grunted in disapproval, he actually tried his best during PE.

"I'm not bullying anyone and I don't demand you to be like Kai or Bryan but you have to pass. It's your future!" The argument between Tala and the teacher started. In the end the teacher lost because no one has ever won an argument against Tala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Rei let his body fall on the soft bed. After the chase and the argument there had been food. Plenty of it. Rei, being used to well made food, thought it tasted pretty well and was surprised to hear that it was the cooking club that had made it all with such small numbers in their members. _"Mental note: Thank them later." _Even if it was their work the food had been tasty and Rei wanted them to know that. Seeing how Michael was the reason every club was losing members and had to shut down, except for the baseball team. Shocking, no?

"Rei! What are you doing on your bed? We're supposed to watch movies!" Tala nearly jumped up and down, smiling big to try to lure Rei to get up from his place on the bed.

"Uhh," attempt failed. "I think I'll stay here..." Rei didn't move a muscle when he talked and his words came out as mumble that Tala ignored. But he knew he wouldn't be able to move the younger teen. That didn't mean someone else might be able to do it.

"What about you hit the shower and then we can see if you're up for a movie?" Hilary suggested with a smile. Rei lifted his head and looked at her, nodding slowly. She pulled Tala out of his room and closed the door.

"He's gonna fall asleep," Tala complained but was silent with a glare from Hilary. Her glares weren't so powerful but it was that she was a glaring woman who shut most people up. No one wanted an angry woman on their throats.

"Let's just leave him alone," Bryan said and put his arms around his boyfriend's waiste. "I would like a shower too. What about taking one together?" At that Tala's face changed to the same color as his hair.

"Stop making those jokes," he said with low voice. "Haven't we been through enough fights over this already?" Kai walked out of his room and sighed seeing his friends were about to have another fight. _"At this rate they might as well break up." _He thought but didn't interrupt up. He never wanted to be in the battlefield caught between those two again.

"I won't stop making those jokes," Bryan said with firm voice. "Because if I stop you'll only think I don't want to.." Bryan glanced at Kai, noticing his presence. He wasn't good at speaking his mind, even worse with people around. But it was Kai himself that had ordered Bryan to talk with Tala. So far not so good.

"So your logic is that if you don't say it I'll think you don't want to have sex with me?" Tala finished. Bryan nodded. "Would that make you happy?!" He asked. Kai cursed everything and watched as the redhead stormed off to his room. That was about three steps away so there weren't such a dramatic walk, but the bang when he shut his door made his point clear.  
Kai glared at Bryan that decided to just walk away and leave his angry boyfriend alone. Lately their fights had occurred more often and Kai had asked Bryan why he dated Tala when that was the case without receiving a straight answer. Bryan knew Tala would be sad if they did in fact break up and the thought of his wolf being sad was enough for him to get angry with himself for even thinking about breaking up.

Kai waited a little longer to knock on Rei's door than he did on the others, considering Rei's hair his shower could take longer. Kai was tired too and didn't feel like watching a movie, he felt more like sleeping. He even wanted to sleep in the same bed as Rei for some reason. He had never felt the need to be close to someone like he did with Rei. It wasn't just that the younger teen was good-looking and Kai wanted to hear him moan again, something about him just made Kai feel different. The feeling was safe, a feeling he'd never felt before with a person.

"Rei," he knocked on the wooden door. When no response came he hesitated before opening the door. "Tyson is getting impatient and want to watch the movie. Are you.." Kai's voice died out and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips.  
The younger teen had indeed taken a shower, his wet hair was spread around him on the bed. He was laying with his back on the bed, legs outside and closed eyes. He managed to put on black sweatpants before dying on the bed, giving Kai the opportunity to look at him. No shame in that, right?  
Rei's bare chest was not a disappointment, maybe even surprising. That the teen packed muscles underneath his uniform was something Kai hadn't suspected. He realised that Rei could have easily knocked him off earlier that day. _"Both cute and hot." _

Kai gently touched the teen's shoulder and felt how his skin was still wet. He let his finger trail down to his chest. His skin was perfect without flaws. Unlike Kai's own scarred skin.  
Without thinking it through he laid down beside Rei, head on the younger teen's chest. He closed his eyes, letting the tired side of him take over.

* * *

Points for at least trying to create a sexual tension? Don't forget to review! Or you won't know what Ming-Ming is planning and there will be no more horrible written wannabe sexual scenes.  
Next chapter will have more focus on Tala and Bryan. Michael also enters the scene again. What is he planning now?


	8. Caramel Popcorn

Thanks for the reviews; mamika, Nazrita, Trunksgirl1026, Rangerapprentice. Thanks also for telling me where I got my name from. I mean, I couldn't remember for the world why I thought of Kyo. I read it to some part but I watched the anime first so it kinda ruined everything for me. I'm gonna try to read the manga again tho, since my name is from there I have to.  
I haven't really decided for who the dominant should be in the relationship because I try to avoid making too dominant/submissive people in a relationship. I know I made Tala a bit silly but it has a good explanation so just go with it. Right, so like I was saying (writing) I'm not sure if I'll make Kai or Rei the dominant one or just switch around.

Uh... yah. So.. I was supposed to write something that was actually important in this AN but I forgot what. Oh well. Don't forget to revi- No that's not it. I'll figure it out.

* * *

Kai wasn't sure if he was awake or if he was asleep. He was somewhere in between. He wanted to sleep longer. Why was he waking up anyway? A sound. There was a weight on his chest. Someone was breathing on top of him.

"No!" Kai sat up straight and felt how he hit something with his forehead. He could then here a loud thud, like something fell on the floor. Kai blinked. He wasn't in his room judging by the furniture. He was in a guest room. He had fallen asleep with Rei.

"Ouch," the younger teen complained and got up from the floor. He rubbed his sore ass and made a grimace, clearly not liking that he had been thrown out of the bed. He was fully dressed in jeans and a gray v-neck that didn't reveal much at all, his hair in a loose ponytail with a black band. _"What was he doing in bed if he's fully dressed? Was he really trying to.. do something?" _Kai felt his mouth dry up, his muscle going stiff.

"Kai," said teen watched with caution as Rei sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?" Rei asked with concerned eyes. Kai glared at the younger teen and wrapped the bed covers around himself.

"What were you doing so close?" He asked. At that Rei tilted his head slightly to the left, a curious look on his face. "I could hear you breathe," Kai glared. Rei blinked. He didn't understand why Kai was angry at him. He hadn't done anything wrong._  
_

"I was sleeping on this side of the bed until you woke me up. I wasn't near you," Rei said. He was surprised by Kai's accusation, the older teen even thought he looked hurt by it.  
Kai ran a hand through his bed hair and sighed. It had been the beginning of a nightmare. He didn't wake up often and even when he did the nightmares turned out to be true... He shrugged to get those thoughts out of his head.

"So.." Rei began and scratched his head. "Breakfast?" Kai nodded, glad Rei didn't question the matter about his screaming. "You want to shower or something before?" Kai smirked at the question but decided not to comment. Rei didn't seem to understand that his question could be misunderstood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train was half-full with no places to sit so everyone in the gang had to stand, something Tyson was quick to complain about. Kai didn't care, he found a great place to lean against so he wouldn't fly around when the train made a turn. It also happened to be so that Rei was standing in front of him, balancing while doing something on his phone. They hadn't talked so much about what had happened between them because Tyson was screaming that he was bored while the others wanted to kill him. So they decided it was time for everyone to go home. Rei had to get to work so Kai decided to accompany him since he didn't know how to get to the mall from Kai's mansion.

The train stopped without warning and Rei lost balance. He quickly put his hand up on the glass next to Kai to avoid crushing him. Tala watched in amusement as their bodies were only inches away from touching.

"Hey," Rei said and laughed lightly. "Sorry," he apologized and went back to checking whatever it was he was doing on his phone. Kai noted that Rei still held his hand on the glass and hadn't made any sign to be backing or giving Kai back his personal space. Whatever he was doing it had to be important.

"Lovey dovey," Bryan teased with a straight face. Rei looked up in confusion and Kai glared at Bryan.

"Luchshe, chem vy , i Tala ," Kai retorted. Tala looked up in horror over his name being mentioned and Bryan snorted. Rei pushed himself away from Kai so he was standing on the same place as before. Kai didn't protest because he could still look at him.

He was wearing dark jeans with a black jacket that covered his ass, sadly enough. His hair was in a loose ponytail that Kai just wanted to fix. Rei was looking good and Kai wasn't the only one that thought so. But Rei was oblivious to the looks people gave him. He only cared about his phone. Well, Kai felt that way.

"Are you writing an essay on that thing?" Tala asked and Rei looked up. "You've been holding that phone for the past twenty minutes," he added. Even he was annoyed. What was the point of hanging with someone if you just texted all the time?

"Is it bothering you?" He asked. Tala thought it was a stupid question but just nodded shortly. "I need to work extra because of the costume I bought but didn't use thanks to a certain person. I mean, why did you change in the last minute? You cost me my nap," he complained and Tala laughed nervously. It had been his idea Rei would go as a cat-demon instead and he himself would go as a werewolf.

"But you only bought one costume," Tala reminded him. "So why do you need to work extra?" Rei put his phone in his pocket and brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

"Because I didn't work yesterday and today is just because they don't know if they need me or not. Tomorrow they don't need me so that means I'll be missing out on two days off work, three if I'm unlucky, _and _I'm already on minus because of the costume," he sighed when the hair fell back over his eyes. Tala looked at him with big eyes. Bryan wondered why it was so important for him to work. His parents could pay the costume for the time being at least. But he knew how complicated relationships with parents could be so he said nothing about it.

"Couldn't your parents pay for now?" Kai suggested. Rei made a weird gesture, probably because he didn't know how to react to the question. It was a mix of a shrug with a snort and a look that questioned if Kai was stupid with a sad smile.

"I don't know," was the cold response as Rei picked up his phone again. It took Kai a few seconds to remember that Rei had been scolded for refusing to make Halloween cards for his parents and invite them to the Halloween party in school. When he remembered that he mentally hit his head hard against a brick wall. How could he be so tactless?

"This is my stop. Bye guys," Tala hugged Max and Hilary quickly before hurrying off. The cold hit him hard and he tried to wrap his jacket around him tighter to get warm.  
Bryan just walked after without a word. He didn't like anyone in the gang except Kai and Tala. He hadn't decided about Rei but was leaning towards dislike. Unlike the others it wasn't the girl he was pissed about, he understood that part more than anyone. The boy was only fifteen years old and he hadn't jumped in bed with Kai so he wasn't two-timing. Of course Bryan knew Rei and Kai was hiding something but wasn't sure what. Kai had been very quick that morning to say nothing had happened with he shared bed with Rei. He had even blushed a little. Kai had blushed. Leaving that disturbing picture, the reason Bryan disliked Rei was because he spent time with Tala. It was a silly reason, he knew that. But Tala was happy around him and they talked a lot. He wasn't jealous, Rei was two years younger. How could he be jealous of a kid?

"Stop having the same speed as me," Tala muttered and glared at him. Bryan said nothing but kept his speed. It was tough for him because Tala walked slow. Very slow. Painfully slow. Because he wasn't sure where he was going, he just didn't want to go home.

"Wanna go to my place?" Bryan suggested. He had stopped trying with that but still said it sometimes to see Tala's reaction.

He stopped, which wasn't much difference because he had walked really slow. Bryan expected to see his blushing face and hear him stammer his 'No' and 'Pervert', but none of that happened. Tala just looked at him, then down at the ground. His lips moved but Bryan couldn't hear what he said.

"You honestly think I can hear you?" He asked but didn't sound mad. He tried not to be mad around Tala because the redhead always went stiff when someone raised their voice at him.

"I want to go to your place," Tala repeated loud so Bryan could hear. "If that works.." He mumbled. Insecurity was taking over him again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea?

"Of course it works," Bryan answered and started walking again with normal speed. Tala followed and suppressed the jiggling feeling in his stomach. He didn't knew if he was nervous or happy or scared.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until they reached tall, gray buildings. Tala recognized them as apartments, they looked more expensive that where he lived tho.

"Don't die in the stairs," Bryan warned as he opened the gate. Tala made it his mission to find the elevator once they got inside but Bryan wouldn't let him. So they walked up five stairs and when they finally got up Tala could barely breathe.

"It's a mess," Tala just nodded to show that he didn't care. "Even Tyson has better stamina. You should start training," he rolled his eyes as he got scolded and walked inside the apartment when Bryan held up the door.

The hallway was big enough for them both to stand in and take of their shoes without elbowing each other. To their right there was the TV-room, with a TV and a training bike. The tapestry was beige with different shapes in it and didn't stand out much.

"You need something to drink after that work out," Bryan said and went to the left. Tala followed into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a table and chairs when there was no sofa by the TV. He was more disgusted when he saw the dirty dishes even tho the dishwasher was big enough to put it all in. Everything looked so new and unused.

"How long have you lived here?" Tala asked and accepted his water. Bryan shrugged.

"About three years I guess," he answered. Tala didn't believe that. He could see Bryan wasn't a fan of cleaning but the stove looked so nice and not so dirty. Maybe he just ate out a lot? With friends.. maybe he had friends that were woman who cooked for him.

"Oh," was all Tala could say. Coming to Bryan's place was not a good idea. It was a bad idea. What was Rei thinking suggesting that?

"Why did you want to come here?" Bryan nailed the question. Tala drummed his finger on the glass and tried to think of a good answer. He had a bit of it but wasn't sure if he really should just say it. It was embarrassing.

"Because I don't want to go home," Bryan gave him a look that demanded further explanation. "I trust you.." He trailed off. How was he supposed to say it? Why was he even going to say it? For him it was a major step just coming to Bryan's place alone. Alone. He hadn't realized that they were completely alone and he had no idea where he was or how to get away.

"You're shaking," Bryan stated and decided to take the glass away from his boyfriend. "If being alone with me makes you nervous we can go out," he suggested and hid the pain in his eyes. Even if Tala said he trusted Bryan it wasn't true with the reactions he was having.

"I want to have sex!" Tala covered his mouth. Bryan just froze in shock and looked at him. "I didn't mean that!" _"Smooth recovery." _Tala sighed in defeat, his face almost the same color as his hair.

"You walked here with me because you wanted sex?" Bryan smirked. "And you call me a pervert," Tala squirmed. He wanted a black hole to just swallow him and erase his existence.

"Would you.. be gentle?" Tala hugged himself to protect his mind from the bad memories. Gentle wasn't a word for that man. A couple of years earlier Tala would have said he didn't mind rough sex but if it was forced..

"Doesn't matter how gentle I am it's still gonna hurt," Bryan said truthfully and wondered what Tala was thinking. He wanted to hug his boyfriend but wasn't sure if he was reading it right.

"But if I say no.." Tala let the question hang in the air. He didn't want to think about it. He'd just burst into tears and that wasn't very attractive.

"You think I would _rape _you?" Bryan was offended and his voice didn't leave his anger out. "Why would you think that I would do something like that?!" Tala looked down on the floor. He hugged himself tighter and tried to remember the way back to the station.

A strong hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up and meet Bryan's eyes. Anger was written all over his face and Tala felt himself getting smaller. Then it vanished as Bryan kissed his forehead, embracing his shaking boyfriend and drawing circles on his back.

"I'll wait until you're ready. If you say no I'll stop. Okay?" Bryan was as much fan of cleaning as of cheesy moments but he finally understood the situation. It wasn't that Tala was looking for someone else, Tala would never have sex with someone else. For him to trust Bryan enough to be alone with him in his apartment was a huge progress.

"Yah," Tala whispered and relaxed a little. Bryan wanted to kill the person that had touched Tala and made him so fragile. But he had an idea of who the person was and killing that man wouldn't do Tala much good before he could stand on his own legs.

"I'm not in this relationship with you only to get you in bed," Tala buried his face in Bryan's chest. It was warm and safe. He did trust Bryan, he just wasn't ready for sex for other reasons. Bryan finally understood that but he wouldn't force Tala to talk about it until he was ready. He could wait and he would. Because he loved the redhead, something he'd never say. They were so young, Tala surely wouldn't believe Bryan if he said so.

"Could you tone down the jokes just a little? I know being a pervert is part of who you are bu-" Bryan's lips brushed against Tala's. "..Thanks.." He said before catching his boyfriends lips with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Monday.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai was cranky. Throughout the morning he had heard whispers about Rei and his cute girlfriend and how perfect they were together. Students cried because they wouldn't get a chance with him and others wanted to befriend both of them because they looked so perfect.

"She does look cute," Bryan said while looking at the photo of Rei and his girlfriend eating together. He was even feeding her chocolate cake. Kai scowled and made it clear he didn't want to stand around in the cafeteria anymore. Tala ignored it and sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Max asked when he and Rei sat down by the table. Tala panicked and reached for his phone. Bryan rolled his eyes but gave it. Like Rei didn't know about it?

"And don't worry about it Rei," Max said and opened his lunchbox. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," he ate his noddles. Rei shrugged and ate his own noodles. He wasn't in a good mood either.

"I hope so. I'm already after in English and I can't take the classes during weekends," he stabbed his noodles. How could the teacher not tell him in before hand he hadn't received the paper?

"Why don't you ask an older student to help you study?" Max asked with an innocent smile. Rei just glared as response. Max knew he didn't like people so why would he suggest that?

"Which class is it you're behind in?" Tala asked. "I know a couple of people who wouldn't mind helping," he added. Rei let out a deep sigh. It wasn't such a bad idea but still not a good one.

"I'm having trouble in both math and physics," even Bryan was a little surprised by that. Rei seemed like a smart guy, why would he have trouble with math?

"Why don't you just try to make a better effort?" Kai suggested with dry voice. Tala hoped Rei didn't hear that Kai was cranky.

"Because it's boring," came the simple response. Tala had to agree on that. "Speaking of boring I need your help with the project," Rei said to Max that laughed at that.

"Hey guys!" Tala let out a deep sigh of disapproval as Tyson and Hilary joined them. It wasn't Hilary he minded, it was the pig. Food just flied in all directions when he ate.

"Oh Rei what a cute lunch box!" Hilary pointed out before even sitting down. Rei looked at it. It was the pink one with small cats over it. Of course. Did she plan everything to make a fool out of him? Kai held in the urge to ask to whom it belonged. It wasn't smooth to just ask like that.

"Mixed yours up again?" Max laughed and looked at Tala with a demanding look. "Can we go to your place for the project again?" Tala wondered why Max would look at him while talking with Rei but he guessed Max was trying to make him say something. Tala was good at understanding when people wanted him to do things but he was lost.

"Sure," Max gave Rei a smile but quickly looked at Tala again that just looked back in confusion. He didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Was it something about Kai again?

"Kai is good at math if you need someone to help you with that," Bryan said the only thing he would say during that conversation. Unless Tala was stupid again and he had to help Max.

"Oh?" Rei said and turned his head towards the Russians. "If you're up for it I could really use your help," he said with a passive tone in his voice. Max mimed 'Thanks' to Bryan that just nodded shortly.

"I thought you said math was boring, why don't you just settle with whatever grade you get and read something after that won't require good grades in math?" Kai drank his water. Max just stared at him. He was behaving like he did with other people. To Rei!

"A simple _no _would have done it," Rei snorted and ate his noodles. Kai looked at him and could just hear his mind go _"I ain't taking your shit." _Kai took his stuff and walked away, Bryan followed him. Rei didn't even look after them as they walked away.

"I have to.." Tala started. Rei nodded and the redhead walked after his boyfriend.

"Gee. Sourpuss is back," Tyson complained and Max sighed. Kai made it obvious why he was mad at Rei and the reason had to be the girlfriend. If that's what she was. No one had asked Rei about it.

"I guess I'll stay away then," Rei said and Tyson nodded in agreement. Kai had never been a nice person so it was just a matter of time before he would get back to his old self and eat lunch alone again.

"Don't do that. I'm sure he just has some problems or something," Max said. It wasn't the best thing to say but it was something. They suited each other so well.

"Whatever his problem is he shouldn't take it out on others. I hate people that do that," Rei said and left the table with his lunchbox.

"He eats fast," Tyson commented as the pony-tail disappeared among the crowd of students. Max sighed in defeat. Everything was going in the wrong direction.

Kai turned off the water and grabbed paper to dry his hands. It took him the trip up to the seventh floor to realize he was acting like Bryan, maybe even like Tala. He was jumping to conclusions about who that girl was, listening to everyone else before even asking Rei. If he wanted it to be solved he had to talk with Rei after class ended.

"So this is where you're hiding," Kai looked at the mirror to see the reflection of Michael coming closer. He turned around to walk out but Michael grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the wall. Kai felt his body ache from the impact.

"Let me go," he ordered and glared at Michael. Every minute with him made Kai feel more insecure, he couldn't let that happen. Michael couldn't win.

"I'm gonna spell it out for you because I'm such a nice person," Michael smirked. "If you don't struggle then it will be just the two of us. If you try to get out my friends out there will come in and join us," he whispered, letting his hands wander down to Kai's hips.

"Don't.." His voice wasn't demanding anymore. "Let me go," it was begging. Michael smirked and licked Kai's earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll make you enjoy it," Michael whispered. Kai closed his eyes, wishing for it all to be over. Even if his body was reacting to the touch he didn't enjoy it. It was disgusting. He gasped and opened his eyes when he felt Michael's hand massage him.

"You're so sensitive," Kai greeted his teeth so he wouldn't say anything. He didn't think someone would save him, he didn't even hope for it. He knew no one would. The people who cared enough to wonder where he was wouldn't guess he was trapped on the seventh floor with Michael.

* * *

Michael made his move. Kai is still insecure about Rei's girlfriend that everyone is talking about! Tala and Bryan seem to have their problems worked out and ey, Rei is flunking school and if that continues he'll have to quit his job and if he does that he has to move somewhere else because he won't afford to live in that apartment.

Don't forget to review my lovely readers! Oh, I have no idea how long this story will be so if you could tell me how long you can put up with this (10 chapters, 15 or something between idk) that'd be lovely :3 Okay thank you, hope you have a good nights sleep. I know I will.


	9. Disaster Cake

Ahahaha yah I'll just pretend that update never happened okay ahaha if you actually read that one you should re-read because the one I uploaded wasn't checked so yah... A great start, really.  
Thanks for the reviews you sweet and kind people :3 I'm glad I'm writing a Rei that everyone likes~  
This chapter has rape in it, not graphic but I thought I should warn. I don't own beyblade.

* * *

It was a chilly Tuesday afternoon when Rei made his way through town. He checked the map on his phone every second to make sure he was going in the right direction.  
His destination was a barber shop. There he'd meet a student that was one year older. His math teacher had suggested the student to help Rei with his math. Apparently the student had a part-time job at a barber shop and Rei wanted to meet him before deciding if he wanted the student's help or not.

He passed a small café on his way and looked at the sign to remember it. He had to remember the way back. If he didn't remember and his phone was stolen he could go to the café and ask for the way back to the station. Or if he was hungry he could eat there, if he had money. Which he didn't.

When the yellow marker representing him on his phone pointed into the wall he looked up. The barbershop sign was discreet, much like the one of the café. He saw through the window there was a child getting his hair cut by a young man with wild blonde hair.

Rei let out a deep sigh and walked inside. The smell of hair products filled his head and he groaned in dismay when he looked at the expensive bottles. He wanted to buy it all so badly but couldn't afford it. Life sure was cruel.  
The young man he had seen from outside was tall and slim. He was talking with the child happily. He didn't get mad when the child moved, showing patience. As he was thinking that the man glanced over.

"Brook!" The young man called. A few seconds later a teenager walked out from what Rei guessed was the staffroom. His orange hair was a mess, much like the man's, he wore jeans and a white shirt. The only thing that stood out beside his hair was the golden ring piercing in his left earlobe.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Calm blue eyes watched Rei from top to toe, then his lips formed a gentle smile. "Well hello there," he reached out his hand and Rei accepted it.

"Brooklyn?" Something to be thankful over, a person that Rei had met before. "Nice to meet you again. I guess you know why I'm here?" Brooklyn nodded. Before Rei could say anything else Brooklyn walked back to the staff room, only to come back a few seconds later again with a white jacket on him.

"I'm going now. Bye Mystel," the young man who was cutting the child's hair simply nodded to show that he had listened. "Let's go to the café, I'm starving. Not too sound like a pig of course, but the food there is cooked by an angel," he smiled. "I had no idea you were the student I'm supposed to help. What a pleasant surprise," he hummed and opened the door for them.

Together they walked back to the café that Rei had walked by. It was bigger than he had thought, and the pastries were lined up perfectly. There was bread, cakes, cookies in all sizes and color. Rei tried not to look. He was short on money, short as in he didn't have any. Looking at the cupcakes he recognized the design of some, and when the staff came to take their order he knew why.

"Brooklyn, welcome! Who is your friend?" A green-haired teen asked with a warm smile. Rei tilted his head slightly to the left, making the older teen a little nervous.

"You're one of the people who made the food for Halloween at school," Rei said quietly. "Thank you. It was very tasty," Rei smiled honestly. Brooklyn smiled with him.

"This is Rei, he's the guy that saved me before. I like him. And this is Oliver. As you said, he's very good in the kitchen. You two could learn from each other," Brooklyn paused, remembering the meal Rei had cooked for him that night. It had been just what he needed after running that marathon.  
Rei glanced down at the floor, a little shy because of the praise he got.

"Well what can I get you? It's on the house!" Rei looked at him. "Okay, it's on me but it's the same," Oliver corrected himself and chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. Wednesday.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai made his way up the stairs with heavy steps. He knew what was waiting for him once he reached the eighth floor. He didn't want to go there but had no choice. Michael had been very explicit in explaining what would happen if Kai avoided him. His friends would find out about everything. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want them to look at him differently, he didn't want to be judged because of what had happened before. Because they would judge him, even if they said they wouldn't they would.

His palms were sweaty, his heartbeat racing. His body was preparing to run away and he had to force himself to calm down. Suddenly, there was something that made his muscles relax again. A scent? Flowers?

"Kai," he turned around. The younger teen smiled shyly. The raven hair was in a low ponytail, amber eyes searching for a spot to lock on. "I've been looking for you," Kai thought Rei was adorable around him. He wasn't as cocky and blushed easily. The word 'cute' wasn't something Kai normally used but it suited Rei.  
He hadn't reached the eighth floor yet. Looking up to be sure he couldn't be seen he made a quick decision. Holding Rei's shoulder lightly he motioned for Rei to walk down. The younger teen looked at him with a puzzled face but walked down. Kai followed and they stopped between the seventh and eighth floor.

"I'm glad you found me," Kai said and took a step forward so they were closer. But Rei backed away, looking around uneasy. "Something wrong?" Rei looked down on the floor, he wasn't sure how to say it.

"I'm not...public affection..." Kai picked up a few words that just made him angry. Rei didn't seem to have anything against that with his girlfriend. "You make me nervous. I don't want people in school to see that," so that's what it was. Reputation? Kai understood that.

"Then why don't we go to my place after school?" He smirked, making Rei blush vigorously. He didn't say anything about that, he knew how irritated Tala got when someone pointed out he was blushing.

"I have to go," Rei muttered and tried to fix his bangs so they would cover parts of his face. He hurried down the stairs and didn't cast a second glance at Kai, it would only make him more embarrassed. He hadn't been thinking too much, it was Kai's smirk that made him blush. There was just something about that smirk. He couldn't explain what it was.

The teacher was about to close the door when Rei arrived. His blush was gone and he had his bored face on, but Max saw there was something else there. When Rei sat down beside him, Max smiled.

"Your talk with Kai went good?" Rei felt his cheeks flush at the question. "Sorry. I'm just glad you guys made up," the blonde teen laughed. Rei said nothing and pretended to be busy writing down what the teacher said. He didn't listen at all so he drew patterns instead, until Max nudged him to make sure he'd listen to the important parts of what the teacher said.

"There are many books listed here," the teacher put his hand on a bunch of papers. "I'm sure you'll have no problems finding more than one that interest you," with that the teacher left the room. Max motioned for Rei to walk up and take a paper.

"Wouldn't it be easier, not to mention faster and less suffocating, if just one or two of us got up and handed out the papers?" The whole classroom went quiet at that. None of the students moved but turned their heads and looked at Rei. He hadn't meant for all of them to hear him.

"He's right," a girl with light-pink hair said. Rei recognized her as the girl who had given him a letter. She glanced over at him, nervous when everyone looked at her instead. Rei let out a deep sigh and got up from his chair.

"You gonna come up and help me then?" He asked her and she obeyed. The class remained silent when she and Rei split the papers between them and started handing them out. Max watched in amusement as even the popular kids just stared without saying anything. Probably because the student helping Rei, Mathilda, was well liked in the class.

"Thank you Mathilda, I appreciate the help," Rei said before sitting down. She smiled and blushed, bowing slightly before returning to her seat. The rest of the class read the list in silence, not sure what to do. When the teacher came back he was stunned by the silence, praising every high power.

The rest of the week went by in a flash, Rei barely had time to breathe before next week ran past him too. He was drowning in work and school. It didn't leave much time for friends or sleep but he had to pass the exam. It didn't matter how hard he had to work for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Friday.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow fell down softly, creating a white blanket over the town. It was the end of October and the snow had surprised everyone. Over one night it covered the city and the traffic was jammed.

"Good morning Max!" Tyson's voice echoed through the school yard. "Check me out! I'm on time!" He grinned, proud of himself. Behind him Hilary was coming, not impressed by it. She walked with Julia by her side and Raul some steps behind. Max waved to get his attention and was greeted with a big smile.  
Coming to school hadn't been so difficult for these students. They had to walk most, if not all, the way from their homes anyway.

Inside the building Rei was taking his wet boots off. He had enough of school and humans and waking up and just everything. He wasn't the only one and suspected she gave it to him somehow. It was annoying. Everything was annoying. Not to mention the damn snow. And the cold. That damn cold.

"Rei!" Tala's cheery voice made Rei look up. Behind him was Bryan and Kai, both looking tired. "Do you take the bus here?" Tala asked with a puzzled face. Rei was still wearing the same dark jacket he had worn during the autumn, and he wasn't wearing gloves or a scarf. Even Kai did that, but Tala thought that was more of a fashion thing.

"No," Rei clutched his hands together and blew out hot air on them. "Subway. Why?" He asked and removed his jacket. His fingers were cold and red.

"You're all snowy!" Rei chuckled at his choice of words. "Kai!" The teen looked at them from his locker. "Get over here and warm up your boyfriend," Tala ordered. Rei waved it away, it wasn't a big deal. He was just cold.

"You should wear gloves," a husky voice made him shiver. Kai grabbed his hands in his own, surprised by the cold. "You're a walking snowman Rei. You have to start wearing warmer clothing," he moved his hands up to his younger boyfriend's face. He would get sick if he didn't get warmed up.

"I can't. I'm low on money this month," Rei said with low voice. He was feeling more tired than usual, but he couldn't be sick. He didn't have time for that. Kai didn't question it further. He hadn't asked about how Rei was living but the crazy idea that he was living alone had entered Kai's mind more than once and he was sure it was the truth.

"We have a few minutes until class," he said and took a hold of Rei's hands again. They were cold as ice. He wanted to take care of Rei, he didn't want him to suffer. He couldn't buy Rei a jacket, but what else could he do?

"We better get going or we'll be late," Tala warned. Rei decided to wait for Max so they said their quick goodbyes then walked up the stairs. At the seventh floor Bryan kissed Tala on the forehead before heading for his classroom. Kai watched them with envy, he wanted what they had. They hadn't argued for weeks and Tala always said he felt safe around Bryan. Kai was starting to realise he was like Tala, he wanted Rei to protect him. Was the younger teen capable of that?

"Kai.." he blinked. Tala was waving his hands in front of his face to get his attention. "Welcome back. Now let's go," they continued up the stairs to get to their class. He couldn't stop thinking about Rei. The younger teen was more closed in than Kai himself. He had never mentioned his family or his past. In truth, Kai knew nothing about him. Nothing.

"Kai...?" Tala stood in front of him. It wasn't like Kai to space out, at least not with him.

"Nothing," he quickly lied and walked into the classroom. He didn't want a biography of Rei's life but at least something. He hadn't even been at his home. That might be his own fault though, he never asked.

"You're doing it again," Tala sighed and clicked his pen in irritation. "Spill it," he ordered and picked up his books. History wasn't his favorite subject, it was one of his worst. It was boring to listen to the teacher talking about some old man who did something and then boom! Civil war.

"Hn," Tala rolled his eyes. If Kai wanted to be that way he could be that way. Kai could never be pushed into talking, he had to want it himself or he'd clam up. A good thing about that was that he'd never start a fight because he felt like it. He never raised his voice, even when he was mad. Tala liked that very much.

"Good morning," the old teacher coughed. The class started. The students complained about everything and was informed that they would get a new teacher that would hopefully be the firm hand the class needed. They heard that every month, nothing had changed so far. When they got a new teacher he or she often quit after a few weeks.  
The lesson continued in normal and boring pace after that. When it finally was over Kai said he wouldn't be eating lunch with the others, blaming it on the fact he didn't feel well. The truth was that he had received a text from Michael who was waiting on the eighth floor impatiently. There was no time for lunch.

"Maybe you got what Rei has," Tala pondered. "You should go up to the nurse and rest," he suggested with a smile. He knew there was something else. He thought Kai had been acting strange the last couple of days and the way he always disappeared around lunch proved it. He couldn't ask what it was, not when they were in school.

"Yes, you're right. See you in next class," Kai didn't bother to try to smile. It didn't suit him and he would look even more suspect if he faked it.  
He parted from his friends by the stairs and continued up. No one was ever at the eighth floor, if someone felt ill they wouldn't walk up sixteen stairs to the nurse.

"You took your sweet time," Michael smirked when Kai walked over. He was standing outside the restroom, the usual place for their activity. His friends were standing guard again, passing a basketball between each other.

"Hn," Kai looked around to be absolutely sure no one was watching before he walked in. Michael was kind enough to hold the door open for him. Such a gentleman. "It won't last for long. After this I won't have to deal with him for two days." Kai kept his positive thinking.

"Don't look so mad," Kai scowled at that. The older teen didn't care and walked closer, his hands traveling from Kai's shoulder to his waist. He had a wicked smile on his face that Kai didn't like.  
Two weeks had passed, he should be used to it. But it was different. Michael was kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and taking everything slower. So far he had just forced himself without caring but this time he touched every sensitive spot on Kai's skin he knew about.

"You react so fast it's just too much fun," he whispered and pressed himself against Kai. It was just natural body reactions, it wasn't Kai's fault that Michael knew how to make someone hard.

"Just get it on.." Kai bit his lip to hold in a moan. Why did Michael have to be so gentle? "..St..op.." He grabbed a hold of Michael. He shouldn't be enjoying it but his body wouldn't stop. It was wrong. Disgusting. He was a whore.

"We're a little busy here," he looked at Michael who was looking at the door, a smirk on his face. "You should leave," Kai followed his gaze to the door. What he saw was long raven black hair disappear, then the door closed.

* * *

Dum-dum-duum ! Okay so please review? uwu


	10. Tiramisu

Thanks for the review you lovely people *smooches* Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was real pain to write. I'm still sure I don't like it but it's for you to decide. It's very short.  
The warnings for this chapter is that the beginning is kinda depressing I guess. Everything in this chapter is just a big fat no. Have fun reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade okay.

* * *

Kai held his head in his hands, looking down at the mattress. It was quiet around him, allowing him to hear the screams of his inner voice loud and clear. It was judging him, judging what he had done, making everything worse.

Stupid. Worthless. Slut. The words repeated in his mind. All true. They had to be. That's what he had been told when he grew up. It just took him time to figure out it was the truth.

The vibration of his phone made him look up. It had vibrated a few times. Maybe even a lot of times. His friends were probably angry he hadn't answered his phone.

He let himself fall to the left. It didn't matter. He wasn't worthy of having them as friends.

Tears slowly dripped down his face. His inner voice wouldn't stop pestering him. It mocked him for trying to sleep the pain away. Mocked how weak he was.

His phone vibrated again. He wouldn't be able to get some rest with that sound.

Kai got up from the bed on wobbly legs. He stumbled to the phone to turn it off. Then he saw the caller ID. He threw himself over the phone to answer.

"Hello.." Silence. He missed the call. Rei had finally called back and he missed it. "Damn it.." He fell down to his knees. He didn't have the strength to call back. It didn't matter. He missed his chance. He was a worthless piece of shit who couldn't do anything right.

The door to his room opened. He looked up. Blue eyes met his own.

"Kai.." Tala let out a deep breath. His messy hair was in a ponytail and he was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. He had rushed over the fastest he could when Kai didn't answer his or anyone else's phone calls or texts.

"I messed up," Kai didn't bother to wipe away the tears from his face. Tala had seen him in a worse state. It was years ago but he knew it was safe.

"Okay," Tala nodded and closed the door. "Wanna talk about it?" He sat down in front of Kai. He didn't want to be too close. He was unsure if Kai would yell at him for it.

"No," Kai hugged his legs.

"Okay," Tala nodded again. Then he crawled a bit closer. Kai leaned his head against his chest for support. It was safe.

"I'm a failure," he whispered as the tears dropped down. He continued to whisper. Repeating what his inner voice was telling him. Tala said nothing. Nothing he said at the moment could change how Kai felt. He had to wait for the reason behind it. That's how he could help.

"We've all been texting and calling you. You made us all worry about you," Tala said. Kai reached out for his phone and handed it over to Tala. "See, we all.." he trailed off. Over the weekend they had all texted him. Even Kenny had sent a text. But there was a very important name missing.

"He hates me," Kai's eyes were fixed at the floor. Tala held him close.

"Why would you say that?" He didn't play with Kai's hair or anything like that. He knew where the line was. He was just there as a supporting wall. He didn't want to question Kai about how he felt but there was no way Rei would hate him.

Tala and Rei were friends who talked a lot. He was the one who had to nudge the younger teen in the right direction about Kai. What could have gone wrong?

"He's closed," Tala waited for a further explanation. It didn't matter if he had to sit all night. Somehow he'd help Kai.

"I'm just here for his entertainment. He never talks with me. Now he hates me," Tala held in a sigh. Kai wasn't one of the most talkative people either. He wasn't easy to bring down either. What had happened?

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~Monday~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Tala let out a deep breath. He was exhausted. Maybe he had fever? Bryan was home sick and it took a lot to take out that one. Or he was just in very bad shape. One of those two.

"Let's see," he muttered and grabbed the papers he needed from his locker. It was the end of the school day and it was raining outside. Perfect.

"Hey!" A cheery voice greeted him. The blonde hair would have fooled him, it was Enrique and not Max.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow your notes. You saved me," Tala smiled and closed his locker. Enrique sure was generous. He was also very smart but that last one wasn't something he wanted to get around.

"I actually come with important news," Enrique said and looked around. "Kai isn't here today either?" He knew Bryan wasn't in school but had no idea about Kai too. That wasn't good, but at least Tala was in school.

"No, I've been all alone today. It was horrible. I had to sit next to Johnny," Tala pouted. That grumpy bandana was worse than Kai. Okay they were a lot alike with the grumpiness but at least Kai wasn't grumpy towards Tala. It was so boring to sit next to someone who didn't talk. How could Johnny live together with Brooklyn? They were complete opposites.

"I feel for you," Enrique sighed. "I also have news to make your day even better, as in worse. The PE teacher want to talk with you. He wanted to talk with Kai too but, yah," Enrique laughed quietly. Kai wasn't in school so that wouldn't work.

"No!" Tala groaned. Anything but that. "Is he in the teacher's lounge?" Might as well get it over with. Damn that teacher, he never gave up.

"He's in the gym," Enrique laughed. Tala looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Great. Just what I needed. Thanks anyway," he muttered and closed his locker. Enrique winked at him before walking away. Tala let out a heavy sigh before walking towards the gym.

Was that talk really something he had to do? He knew his grades were shit because he skipped every class. He just didn't feel like running after balls like a clueless dog and then shower with a bunch of sweaty teenagers.

"Hello," Tala sighed when he entered the gym. "Is anyone here?" He dumped his bag at the door. When he looked up he saw that there was indeed people there. About ten of them, shooting balls in a hop. Basketball. Yes, that's what it was called.

They looked at him. He recognized them as Michael's gang. That didn't make him any less nervous.

"Well.." Tala turned around. The entrance was blocked by none other than Michael himself. "Nice of you to drop by. I was wondering what took you so long," he smirked. Tala felt all the blood drain from his face. _"No."_ The word repeated in his mind.

"What do you want?" Tala backed away. Michael's friends were gathering in a circle around him. Michael's smirk grew wider. What he wanted? Easy.

"My plan was to get both you and Kai at the same time," Tala froze. "Let me explain how this works, okay? If you do what I say I won't hurt you. Got it?" Michael pushed him down on the floor. Tala tried to shut himself off. He wasn't able to.

"Don't forget the camera," Michael ordered one of his friends who didn't join in on the activity. Tala wanted to scream. He could get away if he sprinted for the door. He could call someone. Yell for help. But he was frozen. His body refused to move.

* * *

Well that was... fun? Or not. Welp. Don't forget to review.


End file.
